Un Raph Enamorado
by Grachu
Summary: Despues de una pelea con sus hermanos, Raph sale a la superficie, allí ve a una chica siendo golpeada por los dragones púrpura,él la salva y la lleva a su departamento, allí se hace muy amigo de uno de los hermanos de la chica y muy enemigo del otro. Tendrán que enfrentar muchos problemas, provocados por sus enemigos. ¿Lograran estar juntos?(primera historia)
1. Cuando te conoci

Hola, quiero advertir de que al principio va a parecer una historia muy "rosa" pero más adelante pasaran más cosas que no la haran ver tan rosa

Sin más, aqui esta el primer capitulo:

* * *

Episodio 1: "Cuando te conocí"

Punto de vista Raph:

Discutí con mis hermanos, otra vez, Leo creía que podía dirigirme en todo, no aguante más y salí a la superficie, todavía no anochecía, pero no me importaba, estaba muy enfadado como para regresar, no sin antes patear traseros.

Escuche un ruido extraño en un callejón, no sabía qué es o quien es, lo que si sabía es que encontré lo que buscaba. Los dragones purpura estaban golpeando a una chica y detrás de ella se escondía un niño, supongo que es su hermano. No espere más y salí a enfrentarlos. Los derrote más rápido de lo que los esperaba. Cuando al fin ya se habían ido busque con la mirada a la chica y al niño. Encontré a la chica inconsciente en el piso y al niño tratando de despertarla. El niño estaba tan concentrado en despertarla que no se dio cuenta de que soy un mutante o siquiera de que seguía allí.

Estando cada vez más cerca pude notar que la chica era realmente hermosa, era castaña, no muy morena pero tampoco muy blanca, debe de tener más o menos mi altura, sus ojos no lo sabía pues los tenia cerrados. Sin darme cuenta me quede embobado mirándola hasta que sentí que algo me tocaba. Era el niño.

\- **amm… hola nene, ¿Qué necesitas?** \- _soy un idiota obvio que se para que me necesita_

\- **mi hermana no despierta** \- me dijo con los ojos llorosos- **¿puedes llevarnos a nuestra casa?** \- me pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

\- **claro que si pequeño** \- le dije con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo- **¿Dónde viven?** \- le pregunte

\- **en un departamento a un par de cuadras** \- me dijo controlando las lágrimas

\- **bien… vamos** \- le dije y cargue a su hermana y le hice una señal para que se subiera a mi espalda, cuando lo hizo nos fuimos saltando por los techos de los edificios. Parecía no tener miedo a las alturas porque iba muy tranquilo. En el transcurso le pregunte sus nombres, se llaman Kevin y Lisa. Llegamos rápido. Era un edificio no muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para haber unos 14 departamentos. Entramos por la ventana que me dijo Kevin, parecía ser la habitación de una adolescente. Recosté a Lisa en la cama y Kevin me trajo un botiquín para que pudiera curar sus heridas. Le limpie las cortadas que tenía con un algodón con un desinfectante que había y le puse una pomada en los moretones. Después, salimos del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

Una vez afuera entramos a la habitación de Kevin y de aparentemente su otro hermano, en este caso gemelo, pero él no estaba.

Kevin se sentó en su cama y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado, lo hice y entonces comenzamos a charlar. Más bien a un interrogatorio.

- **¿¡QUE ERES!? ¿¡ERES UN NINJA!? ¿¡COMO LOS DERROTASTE A TODOS!? ¿¡CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES!? ¿¡TIENES HERMANOS O HERMANAS!?** -cuando termino respiraba muy agitadamente y con dificultad

\- **soy una tortuga mutante; si, soy un ninja; lo hice rápido porque soy el mejor de todos; tengo 15 años; y tengo 3 hermanos, hermanas no. Y… ahora… yo quiero acerté una pregunta… ¿acaso no te doy miedo?**

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Deberías?, Lisa también es una mutante**

\- **creo que no entiendes lo que significa "mutante"** \- dije tratando de contener la risa por el comentario del pequeño

\- **no, si lo sé, Lisa no parece una mutante porque es muy inteligente y creo unos relojes que le permiten ser humana** \- dijo y me quede en shock

\- **¿¡QUE!? ¿Qué es? ¿En qué muto?** \- pregunte para no quedarme con la duda

\- **es una lagartija, en su forma mutante tiene piel verde, una cola larga, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera**

\- **¡WOW!-** grite sin poder creerlo **\- y… ¿Cuántos años tienen?**

\- **Peter y yo 10 y Lisa cumple 15 en un mes exactamente**

\- **Peter es tu gemelo ¿no?**

\- **Si, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 _Oh… es cierto con todo el tiempo que llevamos hablando no le he dicho mi nombre._ – **Raphael, pero todos me dicen Raph**

\- **ni Peter ni yo tenemos apodos, pero a Lisa le decimos "Mona Lisa", por si te interesa** \- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara y mirada cómplice

 _¿Acaso soy tan obvio de que me gusto?_ Me puse tan nervioso que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:

\- **ya es tarde, mis hermanos me están esperando, ten** \- le di mi número del T-Phone- **llámame si necesitan algo**

\- **¿enserio? ¿No quieres que se lo dé a Lisa?** \- me sonrió picaronamente

\- **¡CALLATE MIKEY! Upsssss…. Perdón Kevin es que eres igual de acosador que mi hermano**

\- **descuida, no te imaginas lo que nos grita Lisa cuando la sacamos de quicio** \- se rio

\- **adiós, ¡AH! Y hazme el favor de no…** \- Kevin me interrumpió

\- **… no decir a nadie de tu existencia, ¡ya lo sé! ¿¡Se te olvida que soy hermano de una mutante!?**

\- **perdón, perdón, pero que carácter**

\- **adiós Raph**

Luego salí por la ventana y una vez que Kevin pensó que me había ido, fui a ver a Lisa por su ventana y le di un beso en la frente. Y luego me fui a casa. Listo para otro regaño de Leo por llegar tan tarde.


	2. Los Mensajes

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a **kyara76** por el UNICO COMENTERIO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR; igual a los que no dejaron comentarios les agradesco que me dieran una oportunidad leyendo el fic.

Ahora, COMENCEMOS!

* * *

Episodio 2: "Los Mensajes"

Llegue a la guarida a las 1:00, pues no vine corriendo o saltando por los edificios, todo el camino pensé en Lisa; en Lisa y en su belleza.

Entre a la guarida lo más sigiloso posible hasta llegar a mi habitación, una vez adentro revise mi T-Phone para ver si tenía un mensaje, y en efecto tenia uno de un número desconocido. Lo revise para saber si a Lisa le había pasado algo, no era así, afortunadamente.

Kevin le dio mi número de teléfono a Lisa y fue ella la que me escribió.

" **No tengo palabras para lo que hiciste por mi hermano y por mi Raph, gracias, y no sé si pueda hacer algo para agradecértelo pero para lo que quieras o necesites cuenta conmigo. Lisa"**

Me quede en shock, no lo podía creer, Lisa me llamo. Mire la hora del mensaje, no fue hace mucho, _quizás y todavía esta despierta._ Pensé. Y le conteste:

" **No te preocupes Mona, ese es mi deber, pero sí de todas formas quieres agradecerme te propongo un trato"**

" **¿Cómo sabes que me dicen Mona?"**

" **De la misma manera en la que tú sabes que me llamo Raph, Kevin me lo dijo, aunque, de igual forma ese apodo te queda bien, pues así se le dice a lo que es bello"**

" **Gracias, ¿Cuál es el trato?"**

" **umm… ¿qué tal si me prestas uno de tus relojes y vamos a pasear?, es que me encartaría conocer New York como humano, y no como mutante"**

" **mmm… ok, me encantaría enseñarte mejor la ciudad, pero eso sí, tu invitas"**

" **Claro, entonces ¿Cuándo y dónde?"**

" **En Central Park, esta noche a las 22:00 ¿te parece bien?**

" **Sí, claro preciosa, adiós"**

" **Adiós Raph"**

La conversación término pero no mis ganas de verla.

Fin del punto de vista Raph.

Punto de vista Lisa:

OH…POR…DIOS, ¡IBA A MATAR A MI HERMANO! Le dijo a Raph mi apodo, de los relojes y ¿Quién sabe qué más?

¡NO PODIA CREERLO! ¡TENIA UNA CITA! Pero en realidad ni siquiera lo conocía, lo único que sabía de él es que es un mutante porque lo vi antes de desmallarme.

Ya era tarde, me tenía que dormir y ya después pensar en que me ponía para la cita con Raph.

Fin del punto de vista Lisa.

Con ese pensamiento ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, a Raph porque ya no solo le gustaba Lisa, sino que también le agradaba su forma de pensar y sus actitudes, y que no lo rechazo, incluso hasta creía que se estaba enamorando; y Lisa lo vio poco, pero lo que alcanzo a ver le gusto, y además era el único con el que puede salir en su forma mutante sin ser juzgada, le agradaba tener a alguien que sabe lo que es ser un mutante.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, y habiso que como estoy de vacaciones de invierno tambien voy a actualizar los martes.

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA. ADIOS!


	3. El Castigo, la Cita y algo más

HOLA! seguimos con esta historia y aqui esta lo que muchos esperaban... un castigo, una cita y...

* * *

Episodio 3: "El castigo, la cita y… algo más"

\- **Raph, Raph, ¡RAPH YA DESPIERTA!** \- me grito Leo al oído.

\- **Lárgate bobonardo** \- le dije sin muchas ganas

\- **¡YA SON LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡YA LEVANTATE!**

\- **¿¡QUE!?** \- _no puede ser, me perdí el entrenamiento_

\- **Sensei dijo que vas a tener triple entrenamiento, por llegar tarde anoche y por no llegar al entrenamiento ahora** \- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme las rodilleras y el resto de las protecciones y vendas, creo que cree que todavía puedo enmendar mis errores.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto directo al dojo, en el camino me encontré con Donnie y Mikey que me saludaron, pero los ignore. Entre al dojo y Splinter estaba meditando, y sin moverse me dijo:

\- **llegas tarde** \- me dijo esperando una respuesta

\- **lo sé y lo siento mucho, me quede dormido** \- le dije después de hacer una reverencia, luego me arrodille frente a él

\- **¿sabes que eso amerita un castigo?** \- me pregunto, _como si no lo supiera_

\- **lo se Maestro Splinter** \- le dije

\- **bien… entonces empecemos, entrenaras durante 10 horas** \- me dijo

\- **¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso es demasiado!** \- me queje

\- **¡Demasiado poco comparado con lo que debería hacerte!** \- dijo levantando un poco la voz- **¡HAJIME!**

Y con eso empezó mi castigo, terminamos como a las 21:30 no tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar a Central Park, así que corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

Llegue a un edificio al lado del parque para ver si Lisa llega, poco tiempo después sentí la presencia de alguien en el edificio, así que me gire y me puse en posición de pelea, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a una hermosa Lagartija humanoide parada detrás mío con una falda negra y una camiseta fucsia de tirantes, sus ojos son cafés. Esa era mi Lisa.

\- **Hola Raph, ten** \- me dijo y me dio una bolsa que traía escondida detrás de ella- **ponte eso y vamos** \- dentro de la bolsa había un reloj, un Jean negro, una musculosa roja y unos tenis negros.

Me puse la ropa, cosa que fue difícil por mi caparazón, y luego me puse el reloj, en cuanto lo hice Lisa me dio un espejo, me mire y yo era un humano, tenía el pelo negro y todavía tenía mis ojos verde toxico de siempre.

\- **Ahora yo** \- dijo y se puso su reloj y se transformó en humana- **vamos** \- me hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera, así lo hice y me guio hasta una fuente que había en el centro del parque, nos sentamos en la orilla de esta y empezamos a hablar un poco de nosotros para conocer un poco más de nuestras vidas.

\- **¿habías venido aquí alguna vez?** \- me pregunto para romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando

\- **no, siempre que mis hermanos y yo salimos a la superficie lo hacemos para pelear contra los criminales y… otras cosas.** \- _casi suelto la lengua de más_

\- **¿Esas cosas son los Kraangs?** \- Me pregunto pero lo estaba casi afirmando

\- **Si, así es… ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

\- **así es como me convertí en mutante,… Baxter Stockman me capturo y uso como sujeto de prueba para el ejércitos de soldados de un clan,** ( _el clan del pie, tienen que ser ellos)_ **, iban a convertí a toda mi familia en mutantes también pero no lo permití y… pude sacar a mis hermanos de allí, pero… no a mis padres, ellos murieron después de eso. Después me entere de que mientras estaba inconsciente los Kraangs me inyectaron un líquido que les permitirá perfeccionar el mutageno y conquistar la tierra**

\- **lo siento mucho, has pasados por mucho y aun así sigues adelante a pesar de tu mutación y… lo de tus padres…**

\- **mi mutación no me importa, casi nunca afecto mi vida, mis hermanos me aceptaron así, lo que si me afecto fue la muerte de mis padres y… a mis hermanos también** \- me dijo y empezó a llorar

La abrace sin dudarlo y la recargue en mi pecho, me dolía verla llorar, ella correspondió a mi abrazo casi al instante, poco a poco sentí como se calmaba y volvía a estar de la misma forma que estaba antes, solo que no se despegaba de mí, era como que quería sentir mi presencia.

Cuando reaccionamos y nos dimos cuenta de los que estábamos haciendo, rompimos el abrazo y nos miramos un poco sonrojados por nuestra acción anterior. Pasamos el tiempo hablando de distintas cosas para distraernos un poco, hablamos de, mis hermanos, sus hermanos; mi mascota, su mascota; entre un millón de demás cosas.

Ya casi eran las 00:00 pero no me importa y al parecer a Lisa tampoco, ahora estábamos sentados bajo un árbol comiendo un chocolate que le compre en un puestito un rato después de que llegamos, y además estábamos hablando.

\- **JAJAJA ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU HERMANO HAYA HECHO ESO!** \- le dije

\- **¡SI! ¡NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE ES LLEGAR A TU CASA Y VER A TU HERMANO BAILANDO CON LA ESCOBA!** \- me dijo y no podíamos dejar de reír, se podía decir que nos íbamos a caer de espaldas al suelo por las risas, pero en vez de eso se apoyó en mi hombro, lo que me produjo un sonrojo leve

\- **la verdad es que un poco sí, mi hermano una vez se disfrazó de mosca y se hacía llamar "tortumosca"**

\- **JAJAJA** \- miro la hora de su reloj y me dijo que ya era tarde. Entonces subimos al edificio otra vez.

\- **Gracias otra vez Raph, quédate con la ropa y el reloj, tal vez tu hermano Donnie pueda hacer más de ellos para todos tus hermanos**

\- **Gracias, y gracias por la cita, me lo pase bien** \- le dije como despedida

\- **y eso que todavía puede ser mejor** \- me afirmo

\- **¿así? ¿Cómo?** \- cuando lo dije se me acerco y rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y me beso, me sorprendí pero le correspondí abrazándola por la cintura

\- **así** \- me dijo y se fue

Llegue a la guarida más tarde que ayer, pero no me interesa, cabo de tener una cita y Lisa me beso, ¿Qué puede ser mejor?

Entre a mi habitación y me dormí con una sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ahora vamos a responder a los reviews:

 **RavenMore:** me alegro de que te agrede Kevin, su personalidad se me ocurrio pensando en Mikey, más adelante conoceran a Peter, su gemelo, y no se si te vaya a agradar tanto como Kevin. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer.

 **IceCreamKittyGirl:** Espero quete haya gustado la actualizacion.

 **Naileben:** si, Raph se va a arrepentir... pero cuando lo molesten a él, pero falta muuuuuuucho para eso. Por cierto, si te das una vuelta por mi perfil veras qe soy de sudamérica, más precisamente, de Argentina. Aqui hemos llegado a tener hasta 1 grado y lo maximo 16 (durante invierno). y como a todos espero que te haya gustado.

Y tambien muchas gracias a mis "lectores silenciosos" por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia.


	4. Una Llamada provocadora

Hola, lo unico que les quiero decir antes de comenzar es que es una capitulo sumamente corto para mi gusto pero (como me gusta usar la palabra "pero") lo importante es que aqui la familia de Raphael va a empezar a notar un cambio de actitud.

Por cierto, casi se me olvida, ahora hare algo que no he hecho antes porque se me habia olvidado, pero lo hare solo esta vez para no tener que hacerlo en todos los capitulos:

Declaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, actualmente le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Esta Historia esta vasada en la serie del 2012.

En fin espero que les guste.

* * *

Episodio 4: "Una Llamada provocadora"

Me desperté temprano, más temprano incluso que Leo, lo que era realmente raro en mí. No sé si lo hice por felicidad o porque no me podía dormir; tal vez por una mezcla de las dos. Empecé a preparar el desayuno a pesar de que era el turno de Donnie, ¿Total? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo ya estaba despierto ¿Qué diferencia puede haber si lo hace él o yo?

Hice huevos con tocino para todos, pero en el plato de cada uno había una diferencia; en el de Donnie agregue café, no sé cómo es que le puede gustar eso pero lo hace; en el de Mikey puse un bol con leche y sus cereales favoritos; en el de Leo puse un licuado de frutilla; y en el de Splinter un té de esos que le encantaban. El mío solo eran los huevos y el tocino, no tenía ganas de nada más.

Todos empezaron a despertar e ir a la cocina y se quedaron maravillados con el desayuno. Todos le preguntaron a Splinter si eso era parte del castigo pero él se negó quedando también sorprendido por mi actitud.

El desayuno fue callado, pero todos me atacaban con miradas silenciosas que preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?", ante esas miradas acosadoras comí rápido para ir a mi cuarto y escapar de ellas.

\- **Ya termine, nos vemos luego** \- les dije y corrí a mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a todos con cara de ¿Qué paso?

Una vez adentro de mi cuarto, al fin encontré paz y pude hablar con Spike, enserio necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto pero no me sentía cómodo hablándolo con mis hermanos o Splinter.

\- **hola Spike, ¿Cómo has estado?** \- Spike mordió su hoja, lo cual lo tome como un "Bien"- **me alegro** **por ti amigo, ¡hey!, necesito contarte algo** \- me miro como diciendo "te escucho"- **bien, emm… conocí a una chica** \- se sorprendió, lo pude notar- **ayer salí con ella y me beso,… tú crees que estuvo bien besarla en la primera cita** \- Spike mordió su hoja, lo que me alegro un poco más el día, _todo estará bien._ Pensé- **Me alegro, hablando de eso la llamare para saber cómo ha estado y así tener una excusa para invitarla de nuevo** \- tome mi T-Phone y la llame.

\- **¿Hola?**

\- **Hola muñeca, soy Raph**

\- **¡ah! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?**

\- **bien, muy bien por lo de anoche, te iba a preguntar lo mismo, así que… ¿Cómo estás?**

\- **Excelente, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?** \- me pregunto

\- **no, solo verte y darte más besos como el de anoche**

 **\- entonces ven, no esperes más y ven a buscar lo que quieres**

\- **¿enserio?**

 **\- sí, yo no soy una bebé como tú, te estoy hablando muy enserio-** me dijo, obviamente me estaba provocando para que fuera rápido

\- **entonces considera que estoy en camino**

\- **te espero, bebe**

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar. Para poder salir sin que mis hermanos se dieran cuenta, les dije que me iba a bañar, entonces abrí la llave de la ducha para que pensaran que estaba usándola, busque la ropa y el reloj que me regalo Lisa; que estaban guardados en la "tortumoto" y me fui a casa de Lisa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

Y algunos como **RavenMore** se abran dado cuenta de que los nombres de Kevin y Peter los saque de los creadores del primer comic de TMNT de 1984 y que ahora ese comic en blanco y negro se a transformado en una franquicia millonaria (que vueltas que da la vida ¿no?)


	5. Celos de Hermano

hola, ningun review en el capitulo anterior *la escritora pone cara triste* y solo 12 visitantes *empieza a llorar*. Pero no importa yo voy a seguir con la historia hasta el final.

Sin Más, ¡A LEER!

* * *

Episodio 5: "Celos de Hermano"

Antes de abrir la primera tapa de alcantarilla que vi, me puse la ropa y el reloj. Luego, salí a la superficie con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera salir de las alcantarillas; ya que sería un poco sospechoso ver a un adolescente de 15 años que sale de las alcantarillas como si nada; y me fui directo a la casa de Lisa.

Llegue al departamento donde vivían Lisa y sus hermanos, subí por las escaleras y toque el timbre de la puerta, un lujo que en mi forma mutante no tengo el placer de tener.

Al poco tiempo de tocar aquel timbre, me abrió la puerta Kevin.

\- **¡Hola Kevin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esta Lisa?**

\- **Hola, estoy bien, o mejor dicho lo estaba hasta que te apareciste, Lisa no está así que ya puedes largarte, tengo cosas que hacer** \- me dijo de forma cortante

\- **¿Oye? ¿Qué te pasa?**

\- **Nada, además ¿qué te importa?** \- estaba apunto de contestarle pero algo nos interrumpió

\- **¡PETER! ¡YA DEJA DE CELARME!** \- esa era Lisa, que estaba gritándole desde la cocina

\- **¡NO TE ESTOY CELANDO! ¡TE ESTOY PROTEJIENDO!** \- dijo quien hasta hace unos momentos creía que era Kevin, pero ahora ya sé que en realidad es Peter, su gemelo.

\- **emm… ¿puedo pasar?** \- pregunte justo cuando Lisa apareció para recibirme

\- **Si** / **No** \- respondieron al mismo tiempo Lisa y Peter, respectivamente

\- **Tú solo pasa; y no le hagas caso a nada de lo que él te diga** \- me dijo Lisa, la última parte me lo dijo en susurro

\- **Está bien** \- dijo Peter- **¡pero te estaré vigilando!** \- me dijo como amenaza mientras me apuntaba con su dedo

Pasamos, por fin, a la sala. Lisa me invito un postre que sobro del almuerzo con sus hermanos, estaba delicioso, parece que me enamore de una gran chef.

\- **Gracias, estuvo delicioso… pero parece que se me olvida para que vine** \- le dije con una sonrisa picara

\- **Me alegro de que no se te haya olvidado** \- me dijo y se me acerco y me beso por un largo rato hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, nos interrumpió

\- **¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?** \- nos dijo Peter furioso, tanto, que se podía jurar que le salía fuego por los ojos

\- **Nada ilegal** \- le dije, y Lisa se rio por la situación

\- **¡ES ILEGAL PARA MI SI SE TRATA DE MI HERMANA!**

\- **Cállate Peter, no es para tanto, ni que estuviéramos solos en mi cuarto** \- dijo Lisa, yo conozco la forma en que lo dijo, esa forma la uso yo cuando quiero molestar a mis hermanos, en especial con Leo

\- **Vámonos, no quiero incomodar a tu hermanito** \- me levante del sillón y le di mi mano a Lisa para que se levantara también, eso hizo y nos fuimos dejando a Kevin (que llegó cuando escucho el grito de Peter) sosteniendo a Peter para que no me mate.

* * *

Gracias por leer; y como no tengo reviews que contestar ya termine *la escritora recuerda que no tiene reviews y llora de nuevo*

Sino les gusta que llore manden muchos reviews, es gratis, no das datos y lo más importante... recibirlos evita que llore.


	6. ¿Somos novios?

Episodio 6: "¿Somos novios?

Llegamos al restaurante de Muracami-san, obviamente Muracami reconoció mi voz, pues a pesar de tener un cuerpo humano mi voz, al igual que mis ojos, no cambiaron en nada.

El restaurante estaba vacío, lo que nos permitiría tener más privacidad, aunque no total porque Muracami estaba allí. Sin querer escucho nuestra conversación y ahí fue cuando se enteró de que estaba en un cuerpo humano.

En un momento Lisa se fue al baño y, como mis hermanos no saben nada de ella ni del reloj, le dije a Muracami que no les comentara nada de eso. A él no le agrado esa actitud, no sabía porque pero parecía tener un gran cariño hacia Lisa, justo estaba por regañarme por mi actitud pero Lisa volvió y se quedó callado.

\- **son $70** \- eso fue lo último que dijo Muracami antes de que nos fuéramos

Caminábamos por las calles de New York, todo eso era nuevos para mí, nunca pude conocer la ciudad así, caminando como alguien normal, era fantástico. Lisa se detuvo de repente y, por lo tanto, yo también.

\- **¿Qué te pasa?** \- pregunte

\- **eso es lo que iba a preguntarte, desde que salimos del restaurante de Muracami estas en las nubes, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije en todo el camino** \- me dejo callado con esas palabras, no sabía que responder

\- **emm… nada, solo es que… nunca conocí así la ciudad** \- dije como excusa, no quería que supiera que estaba pensando en lo que paso con Muracami

\- **¿seguro que no te pasa algo?**

\- **seguro** \- dije

\- **bien,… ahora ¿adónde quieres ir?**

\- **realmente… no lo sé, mejor dejo que la persona más hermosa de este mundo me lleve a donde ella quiera** \- le dije y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo de parte de ella

\- **mm… ¿Qué… tal… al cine?, están pasando una película de acción**

\- **genial, ¿a qué hora?**

\- **la función comienza en media hora y dura como 2, ¿puedes?**

Mire mi reloj y calcule mentalmente la hora a la que llegaría a la guarida, no había problema.

\- **sí, bien, vamos mi princesa**

\- **¿TU princesa? ¿Desdé cuándo? No recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu novia… es más, ni siquiera me lo has pedido**

Entonces tome su mano y me arrodille, poniendo una de mis rodillas en el piso.

\- **¿quieres ser mi novia?** \- pregunte, era tan solo una pregunta simple pero con tanta presentación parecía una novela

\- **mm… ¡si, si, si SI, SI!** \- cada "si" que decía sonaba más lindo que el anterior, de tanta felicidad la alce y le di vueltas en el aire para después bajarla y llenarle la cara de besos.

Llegamos al cine abrazados, vimos la película y, antes de irnos a nuestras casas:

\- **me encanto, ¿Qué parte te gusto más?**

\- **la parte en la que aceptaste ser mi novia y todas las veces que nos hemos besado** \- le dije y entonces me volvió a besar- **incluido ese**

 **\- ya tengo que volver, mis hermanos me esperan, te imaginaras que sin un adulto a cargo son capaces de destruir la casa entera** \- por ese comentario nos reímos y nos despedimos.

Llegue a la guarida, antes de entrar me saque el reloj y la ropa, y los guarde de nuevo en la "tortumoto" y me fui a acostar a pesar de que todavía es temprano pero no me importa.

Mientras piense en Lisa lograré hacer lo que me proponga. Y lo hare siempre con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** : como no los salude al inicio lo hago ahora, ¡HOLA MUNDO!

Lo IMPORTANTE que quería decir es que encontré y traduje esto con google, léanlo si quieren un fic a la finalización de este O si son fanáticos de Mikey O ambas:

 **Renet Tilley**

Renet Tilley es una joven viajera del tiempo y una aliada de las tortugas. Ella es inmadura y, a veces toma decisiones precipitadas que la meten en problemas. Ella hará su debut en Turtles in Time .

 **Trivialidades**

Actriz de voz de Renet, Ashley Johnson, es conocida por interpretar a los intereses amorosos de los personajes expresados por Greg Cipes. Terra de Teen Titans. Jinmay de Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Gwen Tennyson de la serie Ben 10.

Para el que no sabe Greg Cipes es el que interpreta la voz de Mikey en la serie 2012, lo que significa que confirma los rumores que he escuchado *redoblantes por favor*; ¡RENET VA A SER EL INTERES AMOROSO DE NUESTRO AMIGO MIKEY!

¿Qué a que se debe esto? Bueno pues, el siguiente fic que creare después de la finalización de este (faltan miles de siglos para eso, pero bueno) es sobre ellos. ¿que que les importa? Buenooo, necesito más información del personaje para ir escribiendo la historia y… necesito su ayuda para conseguirla.

¡Porfiiiiiiiiissssss! (como dijo Casey en "carrera contra el demonio")

Sin más me despido con un gran ¡BOOYAKASHA!

Pd: notaron que en la segunda viñeta de trivialidades esta una serie en la que trabajo Greg Cipes con Ashley Johnson y tiene un nombre similar a la serie favorita de Mikey en TMNT (Fuerza Super Robo Meca 5) *todo el mundo lo noto y los que no lo hicieron dicen "ahhhh…si"*

Pd 2: A partir de ahora respondere los reviews en PM a exepcion de que hagan una pregunta que posiblemente les interese a muchos de ustedes.


	7. ¿Quien es ella?

Hola, Quiero contarles que este fic ya a llegado a los 149 visitantes y 327 visitas, por eso me sorprende que solo tiene 8 comentarios. Pero no importa, igual espero que les guste, y casi lo olvido, tambien quiero contarles que este es el ultimo martes que actualizo (a partir de ahora solo seran los sabados) es que ya vuelvo a clases y no voy a tener tanto tiempo como para actualizar 2 días a las semana. Sin más, comenzemos:

* * *

Episodio 7: "¿Quién es ella?

Casi se cumple una semana desde que Lisa había aceptado ser mi novia, estaba muy feliz, cosa que no había pasado inadvertida por mi familia. Nadie me dejaba de vigilar, sabían que ocultaba algo pero no estaban ni cerca de saber que era. Por el constante control que mi familia tenía sobre mí, no había visto a Lisa desde que fuimos al cine. Sí, me mandaba fotos de ella con todos sus compañeros de clases atrás y nos mandábamos mensajes como: "te extraño", "necesito verte", "no soporto un día más sin ti"; y todos y cada uno de esos mensajes eran verdad.

Fin del punto de vista Raph.

Punto de vista Mikey:

Raph estaba muy raro en esos momentos, solo había una forma de hacer que volviera a ser el mismo, así es, tiene una cita con el Dr. Bromastein.

Le lance un globo de agua mientras estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión, cuando le di con mi globo de agua, salió a perseguirme, dejando caer su T-Phone que, en esos momentos, estaba en su cinturón.

Mientras me perseguía me pregunte sino era mejor dejarlo estar feliz en vez de que volviera a ser el mismo.

Fin del punto de vista Mikey.

Punto de vista Donnie:

Estaba saliendo de mi laboratorio, cuando vi a Mikey lanzarle un globo de agua a Raph; ¡DEMONIOS! ¡UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA QUE RAPH ESTA TRANQUILO Y LO RETRANSFORMA EN EL RAPH DE SIEMPRE!; en fin, estaba allí y vi que Raph se levantó a perseguir a Mikey dejo caer su T-Phone, al cual se le rompió la pantalla. Le grite a Raph su nombre para que lo alzara, pero estaba tan concentrado en atrapar a Mikey que creí que no me escucho. Tomé el T-Phone y lo lleve a mi laboratorio para hacerle uno nuevo y pasar todos los archivos de este al nuevo. Cuando lo conecte a mi computadora abrí una carpeta, era la galería de fotos, y empecé a pasarlas, me detuve cuando encontré unas de una adolescente con sus compañeros de clases detrás de ella, ¿Por qué Raph tenía eso?

Lo escuche gritar mi nombre desde la sala, parecía desesperado por mi presencia, no llegue a moverme de mi lugar y él ya había entrado.

Fin del punto de vista Donnie.

Punto de vista Raph:

Entre al laboratorio de Donnie, él tenía mi T-Phone conectado a su computadora.

\- **¿¡QUÉ HACES CON MI T-PHONE!?** \- estaba tan enojado que lo iba a matar

\- **tranquilízate Raph, solo estoy pasando tus cosas a uno nuevo porque este se rompió; pero… ya que estas aquí… ¿Quién es ella?** \- me dijo mientras me mostraba las fotos de Lisa

\- **ahh… si te digo ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?** \- le dije en tono de suplica

\- **está bien, no diré nada, puedes decirme** \- cuando dijo eso me sentí más seguro (pero seguía un poco dudoso); esa era una de las cualidades que más me gustaban de Donnie, siempre sabia como hacerme sentir mejor

\- **ella es… mi…novia** \- eso ultimo lo dije casi en susurro pero lo escucho

\- **¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CUANDO LA CONOCISTE!?**

\- **oye cálmate, además, tu tampoco nos dijiste cuando empezaste a salir con April** \- le dije y se quedó mudo por unos segundos

\- **… bueno, eso era diferente, yo nunca oculte que la amaba, ni que la conocía.-** eso lo dijo con un poco de reclamo por no haberla mencionado **\- Pero, ¿me vas a responder?**

\- **la conocí el día que discutí con ustedes y salí a la superficie a calmarme, cuando la vi siendo golpeada por los dragones púrpura, ella solo se preocupaba por proteger a su hermano, la salve y me hice muy amigo de ESE hermano; lo que me sirvió de puente para poder mantenerme comunicado con ella, ella también es mutante solo que no lo parece porque creo unos relojes que la hacen verse humana, incluso, me regalo uno y ropa**

\- **excelente, ¿crees qué me lo puedas prestar así hago más para nosotros?**

\- **claro, de hecho me lo regalo para eso, es que le dije que eres científico**

\- **gracias y,… ¿el gran Raph se enamoró? ¿No que nunca lo harías?** \- me dijo como burla

 **\- Ya no molestes** \- le dije, pero no tenía el derecho por haber molestado a Leo y a él

 **\- JAJAJAJA, ya sabes lo que se siente ¿no? JAJAJA** \- no podía dejarse de reír, pero cuando lo logro- **y no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie**

Me sentía menos culpable de ocultarlo cuando Donnie lo descubrió, creo que si lo hubieran descubierto los demás ya se hubiera enterado la mitad del planeta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si se preguntan porque elegi a Donnie para ser el que lo descubre primero es porque mis personajes favoritos son Leonardo y Donatello y pense que si Leo lo descubria lo iba a regañar por no haberlo contado y blablabla. En fin, la cosa es que ahora Donnie lo sabe y muuuuuuy pronto lo sabran los demás. Espero ansiosa sus reviews pero en el caso de que no manden ninguno (como ya a pasado) no los voy a odiar, igual yo no soy gran ejemplo de dejar muchos reviews, tengan una idea, conosco esta pagina hace un año y medio y solo es dejado 4 reviews.

Ahora si, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia.


	8. Eso es mentira

Hola amigos fanficcioneros. Bueno, si es que me consideran amiga de ustedes a partir de hoy no lo sere más porque me van a matar. Si lo van a hacer no lo hagan ni hoy ni mañana porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela materna y mañana el de mi mamá.

Sin más, aqui esta el chapter que va a hacer que el mundo entero me odie:

* * *

Episodio 8: "Eso es mentira"

Estábamos en una de nuestras patrullas nocturnas cuando llegamos, sin darnos cuenta, a la Sede del Pie, no teníamos nada que hacer allí pero decidimos dar un recorrido por los alrededores, para ello nos separamos, Mikey fue hacia el norte, Leo hacia el este, Donnie hacia el sur y yo hacia el oeste.

Mientras recorría la zona que me asignaron me encontré a Karai, inmediatamente empezamos a pelear pero aparentemente no intentaba dañarme.

\- **Hola Raph, ¿te divertiste en tu cita con Lisa la semana pasada?** \- me dijo y me quedé en shock, en mi cita era humano ¿Cómo pudo reconocerme? ¿Cómo conoce el nombre de Lisa?, esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no me podía concentrar y, aprovechando eso, Karai me derribo y me mantuvo en el piso poniendo su pie en mi pecho- **¿Qué? ¿No te ha dicho que trabaja para mí, para mantener económicamente a sus hermanos?** \- no lo podía creer, la chica de la cual yo estaba enamorado me mintió, se burló de mí- **no llores amigo, tu solo pregúntale, aunque seguro te mentira de nuevo** \- me dijo y me soltó para dejar irme- **sayonara Raphael**

Fui lo más rápido que pude al departamento de Lisa, me metí por su ventana, estaba dormida pero ahora no me importa.

\- **¡LISA DESPIERTA!** \- le grite furioso, ella despertó de inmediato.

\- **¿Qué pasa Raph?** \- me pregunto

\- **¿¡POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE!?**

\- **¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice?**

\- **¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HICISTE!**

\- **entonces dímelo porque no te entiendo**

\- **¡TRABAJAS PARA EL CLAN DEL PIE! ¡KARAI ME LO DIJO! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!? ¿¡ACASO TENIAN EL PLAN DE QUE ME ENAMORARAS Y ME ENTREGARAS A SU PADRE!?** \- después de decir eso pude notar que se quedó sorprendida, no decía ni una sola palabra, hasta que al fin hablo

\- **¿Karai?, no puede ser la misma Karai**

\- **¡SOLO HAY UNA KARAI EN TODO NEW YORK! ¡OROKU KARAI!**

\- no decía nada, estaba muda pero podía notar como se empezaba a enojar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos tratando de controlar su notable enojo, pero estaba tan furioso que no me daba cuenta, después de un rato de no decir nada abrió los ojos y me miro, después dijo- **Karai es mi compañera de clases, era una amiga mía, pero ya no lo es; pero… ¿si quieres que responda a todas tus dudas? Escúchame, yo no te mentí, jamás he trabajado para ella, soy cantante en el restaurante de Muracami.**

\- **si es así, ¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo?**

Tomó su teléfono y me hizo escuchar un mensaje de voz de Muracami.

"Lisa, mañana ven al restaurante, ya tengo tu paga por tu trabajo de vocalista de la banda, tienes un aumento, el restaurante se llena cuando vienes, ah, y otra cosa necesito que vengas el sábado que viene por la noche, sé que es tu día libre pero va a haber una fiesta de cumpleaños, te pagare el doble, gracias por escuchar"

\- **ese mensaje me lo mando hace un mes, ¿quieres escuchar uno nuevo?**

\- **no, eh…perdóname pero…** \- me interrumpió

\- **entonces ya lárgate** \- me dijo apuntándome la ventana mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas

\- **lo… lo siento, no lo sabía… perdóname** \- luego intente limpiar sus lágrimas pero se aparto

\- **no es que no lo sabías, es que no confías en mí, ¡AHORA LARGATE!**

Me fui, pero me fui muy triste, ¿porque le creí a Karai y no a Lisa? No pude más y empecé a llorar. Perdí a alguien muy importante en mí y todo por una estúpida mentira de Karai.

* * *

Ya vieron porque me van a querer matar.

Adios y espero sus reviews.

Pd: ya adverti que si aparesco muerta busquen al asesino


	9. Ella se ha ido

Hola. No tengo mucho que decir más que en este capítulo va ha haber una canción así que (a pesar de que estoy corta de caps) voy a subir otro mañana (si es que me acuerdo)

* * *

Episodio 9: "Ella se ha ido"

Llegue a la guarida con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, todos me estaban esperando, pues ya era tarde y no había llegado, estaban a punto de salir a buscarme pero llegue en ese momento. Note que todos se sorprendieron de verme así. Sin decir nada me fui a mi habitación siendo seguido solo por Donnie, él era el único que sabía sobre Lisa, supuso lo que paso y fue a ayudarme.

Entramos a mi habitación e intento hacerme sentir mejor, no lo conseguía, pero al menos era un buen hermano por intentarlo. Después de un rato, LARGO RATO HABLANDO, (sin saber que los demás estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando todo) se fue a descansar. Y yo me quede pensando en cómo trate a Lisa, fui un idiota, ¿Cómo le hice eso? ¿Cómo desconfíe de ella? ¿Cómo desconfíe de ese ángel sin alas?

Me quedé dormido poco tiempo después, pero me despertaba porque cada vez que lo hacía volvía a tener la misma pesadilla:

"Lisa estaba llorando y cada vez se alejaba más y más y yo no podía alcanzarla, luego todo se pone negro y es suelo de repente se rompe y yo caigo a un abismo y no tengo forma de salvarme"

El día siguiente transcurrió normal para los demás, yo en cambio, estaba muy deprimido, para cambiar eso mis hermanos hicieron de todo; Mikey me lanzaba globos de agua esperando a que lo persiguiera como solía hacerlo, nada. Leo me regalo, o más bien intento regalarme una nueva revista para mi colección del "ninja moderno", no la acepte. Donnie me dio una computadora nueva, tampoco consiguió mucho, solo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por toda su ayuda.

En la noche íbamos a ir al restaurante de Muracami a comer pizza gioza, pero no lo pudimos hacer porque el restaurante estaba que explotaba de lleno. Entonces nos subimos al techo y, a través de un tragaluz, porque era. Esa noche tocaba la banda y Lisa estaba con vocalista de ella. Empezó a cantar y estuve muy atento a la letra.

* * *

Video en youtube: watch?v=iFFnLqe_1mE (N/A: Lisa canta y baila como en el video)

Letra original / **letra traducida**

* * *

Insecure / **inseguridad**  
In a skin / **en una piel**  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string / **una marioneta, una chica encadenada  
**  
Broke away / **escapó**  
Learn to fly / **aprendió a volar**  
If you want her back gotta let it shine / **y si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que dejar que brille  
**  
So it looks like the joke's on you / **Así que parece que la broma es sobre ti**  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew / **porque la chica que creías conocer**

She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
That's so over now / **eso está tan acabado ahora  
** She's so gone / **ella se ha ido  
** You won't run her around / **no la encontraras cerca**  
You can look but you won't see / **puedes mirar pero no veras  
** The girl I used to be / **a la chica que solía ser**  
'Cause she's / **porque ella**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**

Here I am / **aquí estoy**  
This is me / **esta soy yo**  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be / **y soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pensaste que sería**

Are you shocked? / **¿Estás en shock?**  
Are you mad? / **¿Estás molesto?**  
That you're missing out on who I really am / **que estás perdiéndote en quien realmente soy**

So it looks like the joke's on you / **Así que parece que la broma es sobre ti**  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew / **porque la chica que creías conocer**

She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
That's so over now / **eso está tan acabado ahora**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
You won't run her around / **no la encontraras cerca**  
You can look but you won't see / **puedes mirar pero no encontraras**  
The girl I used to be / **la chica que solía ser**  
'Cause she's / **porque ella**  
She's so gone away / **ella se ha ido lejos**  
Like kiss the rain / **como un beso en la lluvia**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
Baby, this is me, yeah / **nene, está soy yo, yeah**

She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
That's so over now / **eso está tan acabado ahora**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
You won't run her around / **no la encontraras cerca**  
You can look but you won't see / **puedes mirar pero no veras**  
The girl I used to be / **a la chica que solía ser**  
'Cause she's / **porque ella**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**

You can look but you won't see / **puedes mirar pero no veras  
** The girl I used to be / **a la chica que solía ser**  
'Cause she's / **porque ella**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**

So alone / **tan solo**  
She's so gone / **ella se ha ido**  
Gone, gone, gone / **ido, ido, ido**

Esa era, sin duda, la canción más dolorosa para mí en esos momentos, y era aún más dolorosa si la cantaba ella. Esa canción tenía receptor, ese era yo

* * *

Canción: she's so gone de Naomi Scott (de la película "Lemonade Mouth")


	10. Un Plan en marcha

Ok, ok, ok. Para empezar hola. Y se que dije que actualizaria hoy pero se me olvido en la mañana y durante la tarde me decia a mí misma "más tarde, todavia hay tiempo" y se terminaron asíendo las 10:43 y todavia no actualizaba. Pero todavia no es lunes así que culpliré mi promesa de actualiza hoy mismo con este capítulo. Espero que les guste, y que memoricen el plan porque va a ser el usado en el proximo capítulo.

* * *

Episodio 10: "Un plan en marcha"

Pasaron 2 largas semanas y yo seguía igual o incluso peor después de escuchar aquella canción. Solo pensaba en como disculparme, no me iba muy bien que digamos pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que poder.

De repente se me vino una idea a la cabeza y decidí ponerla en marcha, pero para eso necesitaba a mis hermanos y a los de ella, cosa que era difícil de lograr porque Peter me odiaba más que antes _si es que era posible,_ y Kevin no me había vuelto a hablar desde lo que paso con Lisa. Tenía que ganarme su confianza, bueno, en el caso de Peter, tenía que ganarme su confianza.

Recordé que el cumpleaños de Lisa era en una semana, ese día era perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan.

Tenía que hablar con Kevin y Peter en ese momento para que me ayudaran con eso. Mis hermanos, April y Casey me ayudaron a hacerlo. Donnie pudo hacer más de los relojes, los usaron para salir a la superficie y (con el dinero que les di) conseguir las cosas que les anote en una lista; ya que yo no podía porque era mí turno de limpiar la guarida y todavía no lo había hecho, así que me tuve que quedar a limpiar. Mientras tanto, April y Casey fueron al departamento de Lisa a hablar con Kevin y Peter para convencerlos de ayudarme.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Leo, Mikey y Donnie con unas bolsas, apenas los vi entrar les quite las bolsas y me fui a mi cuarto, deje las cosas sobre mi cama y luego me fui a la sala otra vez. En la sala estaban April y Casey que acababan de llegar. Me dijeron que no lograron convencer a los hermanos. Entonces tome una decisión a la que cualquiera consideraría suicida; me vestí, me puse el reloj y fui yo mismo a hablar con ellos.

Llegue al departamento en el que vivían, no llegue a saludar que ya tenía a 2 niños de 10 años sobre mí tratando de ahorcarme.

\- **¡AYUDENME! ¡ME VAN A MATAR!**

\- **¡TE LO MERECES POR MALDITO INFELIZ!** \- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Pude liberarme de ellos y ponerme de pie

\- **¡SI! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡ME LO MERESCO! ¡Y SI, SOY UN INFELIZ PERO PORQUE SU HERMANA NO ME HABLA!**

\- **¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE HABLE DESPÚES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE!? ¿¡DESPÚES DE NO CONFIAR EN ELLA!?** \- me gritó Peter

\- **¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡MANDASTE A TUS AMIGOS A QUE SOLUCIONARAN TUS PROBLEMAS EN VEZ DE VENIR TU MISMO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!** \- me dijo Kevin furioso, nunca lo había visto así, y la verdad me dio miedo

\- **lo siento, ¿sí?, lo siento mucho, y no lo digo de los dientes para afuera, enserio enserio lo siento** \- les dije, en esos momentos era lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Luego vi que ellos se miraban entre ellos pero ninguno decía o hacia algo.

\- ¿ **cómo podemos creerte?-** dijo Peter serio

\- **he estado en un estado depresivo muy grande, no he hablado con nadie desde que me dejo y no he vuelto a entrenar con mis hermanos. ¿Quieren que siga?-** se miraron, otra vez, sin decir nada.

\- **está bien… te creemos… pero no hablemos aquí en cualquier momento llega Lisa, vamos a alguna heladería de la ciudad** \- me dijo Kevin

\- **pero no te creas que porque te creímos te vamos a ayudar** \- dijo Peter

\- **de acuerdo… vamos**

Los llevé a una heladería que había a unas cuadras de allí y pedimos 3 helados, el de Peter era de chocolate blanco y dulce de leche, el de Kevin era de crema americana y frutilla, y el mío de crema rusa y cereza. Nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a hablar.

\- **bien… tus amigos nos dijeron que tienes un plan para reconquistar a nuestra hermana en esa mente tan torpe y estúpida que tienes, así que… ¿Qué quieres?** \- me pregunto Peter

\- **¿hacía falta insultarme?** \- dije

\- **si** \- dijeron ambos

\- **está bien… verán, se supone que ustedes llevaran a Lisa a Central Park a las 23:55 el día antes de su cumpleaños con el pretexto de que olvidaron algo con un valor sentimental unas horas antes ¿alguno tiene algún objeto de mucho valor sentimental o… algo así?** \- ambos se quedaron en silencio y luego me contestaron con un poco de tristeza en sus voces.

\- **si** \- dijo Peter con la cabeza agachada- **tenemos unos peluches que nos dieron mamá y papá antes de…** \- ambos empezaron a llorar, inmediatamente los abrace para que pararan de hacerlo, sorprendentemente ellos me correspondieron desahogándose en mis hombros- **los extrañamos mucho** \- dijo Peter- **demasiado** \- agregó Kevin

Después de que dejaron de llorar ellos aceptaron ayudarme, a cambio de que si me volvía a mandar otra me iban a matar a golpes con un bate de béisbol.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí. ahora si me despido y les cuento que empecé a escribir otra historia que sería lo opuesto a esta. La subiere cuando termine esta y cuando empieze la ya prometida y muy nombrada MikeyXRenet (Minet)


	11. El Cumpleaños y un Príncipe ¿rojo?

Hola, no tengo mucho que decir más que parece que me comi 1 kilo de azúcar cuando era bebé porque con esta historia estoy muuuuuuy dulce (siendo que en mi casa paresco vinagre).

He hecho algunos calculos mentales y creo que en esta historia van a ser más o menos entre 30 y 40 chapters (mucho para este tipo de historias ¿no?)

Sin más, aqui esta el capítulo más largo hasta el momento de esta historia:

* * *

Episodio 11: "El Cumpleaños y un Príncipe ¿Rojo?"

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la sorpresa para Lisa. Faltaban cosas por hacer, pero no había problema, yo me encargue de eso. Me desperté muy temprano, apenas eran las 06:30, fui a la cocina y desayune solo. Luego, empecé a cortar papeles y a doblarlos para hacer aves de papel, luego de hacer unas 200 las pasé por un hilo usando una aguja. Luego saque de entre las bolsas, que mis hermanos me habían conseguido la semana anterior, unas velas y unos pequeños platitos de metal, y derretí una de las velas y con la cera pegue la base de las otras a los platos para que cuando estuvieran prendidas no se chorrearan. También, les saque los pétalos a unas rosas y las puse en diferentes recipientes que junte por toda la guarida. Después de tener grandes cantidades de pétalos rosados, rojos y blancos, los mescle a todos y mire el reloj, ya eran las 15:00 así que me fui a la cocina para preparar la comida de la noche (N/A: Para Lisa y él).

Luego puse todas las cosas en unas cajas y las empecé a llevarlas a la azotea del edificio de al lado de Central Park, cosa que me tomo mucho tiempo. Al terminar, me fui a la alcantarilla a ponerme el reloj y un traje que me consiguió April.

Ya eran las 23:00 y estaba tan nervioso que estaba de aquí para allá en mi cuarto. Iba contando cada paso, pero perdí la cuenta después de 38.716.295 pasos.

Media hora después el parque cerró y yo estaba listo para arreglarlo. Pero el parque era muy grande, así que necesite de la ayuda de mis hermanos y de los de Lisa para hacerlo. Los últimos aprovecharon para "perder" los peluches, pero en realidad me los dieron a mí.

La hora llegó y ya estaba todo listo, por lo que les pedí a mis hermanos que se fueran, y lo hicieron… después de que les diera $50 a cada uno. También les pedí a los hermanos de Lisa que fueran a traerla, ellos hicieron lo mismo solo que me cobraron $100, según ellos porque no me habían perdonado todavía.

Fueron a buscarla y la trajeron con los ojos vendados. En realidad se los vendaron antes de entrar. Los chicos la guiaron hasta donde debían hacerlo. En eso les hice una señal para que se fueran, y se fueron corriendo hacia la esquina, en donde Casey los esperaba para llevarlos a su casa sin que nada les pase.

En cuanto Lisa se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se fueron corriendo, se quitó la venda y se volteó para ver cómo se iban. Luego miro frente suyo y se encontró con varios caminos de pétalos de rosas, pero todos conducían a un mismo lugar. Al lado de los pétalos se encontraba el mismo camino pero de velas. De los arboles colgaban las aves de papel que hice. Empezó a recorrer el camino hasta llegar a una mesa. Yo estaba detrás de un árbol cercano a la mesa. Yo salí de mi escondite dejando ver el traje de príncipe que llevaba.

\- Hola muñeca, Feliz Cumpleaños

\- todavía no es mi cumpleaños, y no me digas muñeca

\- si lo es, mira el reloj, son las 00:01. Tu cumpleaños fue hace 1 minuto, muñeca

\- ¿Por qué preparaste todo esto? ¿Sabes bien que no te quería ver?

\- "quería" es pasado, y lo hice porque ¡TE AMO MI PRINCESA!- ella iba a responderme pero por primera vez YO la bese a ella (N/A: recuerden que hasta ahora es ella la que siempre lo besa a él). Al principio no me correspondía, pero después fue haciéndolo tímidamente hasta convertirse en un beso como los de antes- ¿me perdonas princesa?

\- decir que no sería estar completamente loca- me dijo y le di un "Pico" (N/A: odio esa palabra pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de decirlo) en los labios

\- ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?- le dije

\- no, no me gusta- me dijo, lo que me dejo muy triste. Luego se me acerco al oído y me dijo- me encanta "muñeco" o…- se puso a verme el traje- ¿Príncipe?

Di una pequeña risita por el comentario- sí, soy un príncipe por hoy. Pero soy tu príncipe para toda la vida- me sonrió y yo le respondí con otra sonrisa- bueno, ¿quieres comer ya?

\- claro

Empezamos a comer lo que cocine en la tarde, obvio que estaba recalentado; no podía creerlo pero estaba delicioso

\- parece que no saliste malo para la cocina- me dijo

\- ni yo puedo creerlo todavía, pero me alegro de que te gustara

\- sí, como ya te lo dije, me encanto; pero sin duda lo que más me gusto es todo el esfuerzo que pusiste, gracias

\- no tienes por qué decir gracias. Soy yo el que tiene que pedir gracias por tu perdón, además, esta es solo la primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hay más!?

\- si… ¡AHORA CASEY!- y con esa señal que le di a Casey (que regreso al parque después de llevar a los chicos a su casa, y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos lejanos) disparo unos fuegos artificiales al cielo, haciendo que todo se viera hermoso. Mientras Lisa miraba maravillada el espectáculo de luces, la abrace por la espalda con un regalo entre las manos, el cual le entregue, ella lo abrió y era una bufanda rosa.

\- si vas a hacer esto cada vez que peleemos, me peleare contigo todos los días "mi vida"- me dijo- gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de decir gracias?

\- que no lo haga

\- ya entendiste- le di otro "pico" en los labios

Se hizo muy tarde así que nos despedimos y cada uno volvió a su casa. Yo estaba más que feliz, estaba SUPER MEGA ARCHI RECONTRA FELIZ DE LA VIDA. Me gaste más de $1000 ($100 en velas y los platitos, $250 en el traje, $200 que les pague a Kevin y Peter para que se fueran, $150 para que mis hermanos se fueran, y $300 entre las flores, los fuegos artificiales, y la bufanda) pero no me importa. Fueron los $1000 dólares mejor gastados.


	12. Un Simple Peluche

Holisss

Hoy quise salirme un poco de la historia, así que si eres un fan de Apriltello. Me van a odiar. Pero es que no los queria aburrir con lo mismo siempre (si no es que ya lo he hecho)

* * *

Episodio 12: "Un simple peluche, el inicio de una gran pelea"

Estaba en mi cuarto. Pensando en Lisa, como últimamente lo hacía. Y de pronto recordé algo. De toda mi familia el único que conoce a Lisa era yo, pues nadie la había visto antes. Lo que me hizo pensar en una forma única de presentarla oficialmente. De tanto pensar se me iba a secar el cerebro, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió algo, le mandaría un peluche que tuviera bordado ¡te amo muñeca! Con una invitación a cenar mañana en la noche. Todavía me quedan $150 dólares pero eso no me alcanza para el oso. Así que llamé a April para que viniera. Lo hizo como 15 minutos después. Apenas puso un pie en la guarida la lleve a las rastras a mi habitación.

 **\- ¿emm… hola?, ¿y ahora que necesitas?** \- me dijo en tono de queja

 **\- hola. Y perdón por molestarte pero, ¿sabes coser?**

 **\- si-** dijo todavía en ese tono- **¿Qué necesitas ahora?**

- **necesito…** \- con solo pronunciar esa palabra ella gruño como queja- **¡ya dije que lo sentía! Pero bueno, como decía, necesito que hagas un peluche para Lisa y que le bordes "Te Amo Muñeca"** \- dije mientras le daba el dinero para que comprara lo necesario

- **bueno… pero con esto solo me alcanza para la tela, todavía necesito para el relleno-** dijo, entonces di un rápido vistazo a la habitación y de repente se me ocurrió algo

- **usa esto como relleno** \- le dije mientras le daba mi almohada

- **¿enserio?, ¡pero Raph! Vas a dormir MUY incómodo sin almohada, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-** me dijo tratando de hacerme desistir de mi decisión

- **de lo más seguro que he estado en toda mi vida es de que la amo April. No importan los sacrificios que tenga que hacer, eso nunca va a cambiar**

 **\- está bien-** dijo al ver que no podía hacer na para hacerme cambiar de opinión- **¡pero después no te quejes conmigo si te duele la espalda!**

 **\- no lo hare**

 **\- sí, eso dices ahora, pero tú decidiste,… y Raph…-** me dijo antes de irse- **ella tiene suerte de que seas tan atento con ella, los felicito a ambos-** y se fue llevándose mi almohada entre sus manos, me recosté en mi cama y… es cierto, sin almohada me siento acostado sobre una piedra

Fin del Punto de Vista Raph.

Punto de Vista April:

Iba caminando por la sala pensando en lo que acababa de hacer Raph, en eso me encontré con Donnie y lo salude con un beso en los labios, al fin y al cabo era mi novio.

- **hola mi "dulce princesa" ¿Cómo estás?**

- **muy bien, mi ángel**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Raph me llamo, necesitaba que le hiciera un peluche para Lisa con esto-** dije mostrando su almohada, de repente vi como su expresión de felicidad se desvanecía mostrando un repentino enojo- **oye, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Qué te sucede?**

\- **¿estuviste en su habitación?** \- Me pregunto sin rodeos con una notable expresión de enojo.

\- **si… pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Somos amigos?**

\- **¿Qué, qué tiene de malo?... ¡ni siquiera entras a mi cuarto y yo soy tu novio, pero si entras al cuarto de mi hermano!**

 **\- ¿desconfías de mí?... por Dios, ¡DONNIE! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Cuándo TE HE DAO MOTIVOS PARA DESCONFIAR DE MI?**

 **\- ¡NUNCA! ¡PERO NO VIO A ESPERAR QUE ME LOS DES!**

 **\- ¿¡Y SABES QUE ES LO QUE YO NO VOY A ESPERAR!?... que me tengas un poco de confianza y respeto** \- dije- **ten cuidado Donnie, soy tan perra que te voy a engañar con el primero que se me cruce… adiós Donatello** \- finalice y me fui. Enojada. Como era de esperarse. ¿Cómo pensaba Donnie que yo lo iba a engañar? ¡Y CON SU PROPIO HERMANO! ¿¡TAN MALDITA ME CREE!? Pero nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso. Ni siquiera Raphael. ¿Cómo iba él a saber que Donnie reaccionaria así?

En fin, fui a comprar la tela para el peluche, ¿total?... Donnie ya estaba enojado. ¿Qué iba a ganar con no hacerlo? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Un maldito y simple nada.

Fin del Punto de Vista April.

* * *

Bueno con eso termino por hoy. Pero tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo ¿les gusto la cancion de la otra ves, "she so gone"? dejenme la respuesta en un review, o bien en PM. Sea cual sea la respuesta no se van a salvar de mas canciones en este ni en ningun otro fic mio.


	13. Te Amo, April

HOLAAAA! Hoy para empezar quiero felicitar a mi amiga **nina14j** por que ayer fue su cumpleaños 17. Así que el que no la a saludado ¡haganlo ya!

Este episodio esta dedicado a ella porque es gran fanatica de Apriltello.

Comencemos con el epi:

* * *

Episodio 13: "Te amo, April"

Punto de Vista Donnie:

Me sentía realmente mal por haber desconfiado de April… y de Raph. Tenía y necesitaba disculparme con ella. Pero no con palabras, sino con gestos como los que solía tener antes. Le fabrique una caja musical de madera (N/A: como la de "A Foot Too Big", solo que con una foto de los dos), Mikey estaba conmigo mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la cajita.

\- **¿y?... ¿Qué te parece?** \- pregunte mostrándole la caja

\- **¿enserio quieres mi opinión?** \- pregunto él

\- **solo si te parece perfecto**

\- **mmm… ¡ES PERFECTO!** \- me dijo y me levanto el pulgar… y el animo

Ya era de noche así que fui a la casa de April y toque la ventana de su cuarto. Escondí la caja detrás de unas macetas que había en la ventana. Ella abrió la ventana y me dijo:

\- **¿Qué quieres Donnie? ¿Cerciorarte de que no estoy con nadie? ¿O con un hermano tuyo?**

\- **no… nunca quise celarte tanto… simplemente… paso, ¿puedo pasar?** \- ella no respondió, simplemente se hizo a un lado y me indico con la mano que pasara- **gracias-** y discretamente agarre la caja y entre sin que ella la viera

- **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Donnie?**

- **sí, claro. La que sea**

- **¿Qué le paso al Donnie que se ponía nervioso cuando me veía y era muy detallista conmigo para que me fijara en el? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso al Donnie que despues de mucho, pero a la vez muy poco, me enamoro?**

- **sigue aquí, pero su miedo a perderte es tan grande que tengo que desconfiar,… no de ti… sino que de los demás** \- dije mientras me acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella- **ese Donnie te hizo esto mientras pensaba solo en ti, y en la gran culpa que siente por haber desconfiado de un ser tan puro, bueno, noble y cariñoso como tú** \- le dije mientras le entregaba la caja- **y esas son solo unas de todas las cualidades que destacas.**

Ella abrió la caja y empezó a sonar su canción favorita, esta era "I Love You" de Avril Lavigne

Video recomendado de YouTube: _www._ _ **you**_ _/watch?v=VxFc-DpfYeU_

lala, lalalala, lala, lalala **/ Lala, lalalala, lala, lalala**

I like your smile **/Me gusta tu sonrisa**  
I like your vibe **/ Me gusta tu ambiente**  
I like your style **/ Me gusta tu estilo**  
But that's not why I love you **/ Pero no te amo por eso**  
And I, I like the way, you're such a star **/ Y me gusta la forma en que eres como una estrella**  
But that's not why I love you, hey **/ Pero no te amo por eso**

Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too **/ Sientes, me sientes, sientes lo que también siento**  
Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e **/ Necesitas, me necesitas, me necesita-a-as**

You're so beautiful **/ Eres tan lindo**  
But that's not why I love you **/ Pero no te amo por eso**  
I'm not sure you know **/ No estoy segura de que sepas**  
That the reason I love you, is you **/ que la razón porque te amo eres tú**  
Being you, just you **/ Siendo tú, sólo tú**  
Yea the reason I love you **/ Sí, la razón porqué te amo**  
Is all that we've been through **/ Es por todo lo que hemos sido**  
And that's why I love you **/ Y por eso te amo**

lala, lalalala, lala, lalala **/ Lala, lalalala, lala, lalala**

I like the way you misbehave **/ Me gusta la forma en que te portas mal**  
When we get wasted **/ Cuando nos desgastamos**  
But that's not why I love you **/ Pero no te amo por eso**  
And how you keep your cool when I am complicated **/ Y en como mantienes la calma cuando estoy complicada**  
But that's not why I love you, hey **/ Pero no te amo por eso, oye**

Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too **/ Sientes, me sientes, sientes lo que también siento**  
Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e **/ Necesitas, me necesitas, me necesita-a-as**

You're so beautiful **/ Eres tan lindo**  
But that's not why I love you **/ Pero no te amo por eso**  
And I'm not sure you know **/ No estoy segura de que sepas**  
That the reason I love you, is you **/ que la razón porque te amo eres tú**  
Being you, just you **/ Siendo tú, sólo tú**  
Yea the reason I love you **/ Sí, la razón porque te amo**  
Is all that we've been through **/ Es por todo lo que hemos sido  
** And that's why I love you **/ Y por eso te amo  
**  
Yeaaa **/ Yeaaa  
**  
ohhhh, ohhhh **/ Ohhhh, ohhhh**

Even though we didn't make it through **/ A pesar de que no lo hicimos los dos**  
I am always here for you **/ Siempre estaré aquí para ti**  
yea-a-a **/ yea-a-a**

You're so beautiful **/ Eres tan lindo**  
But that's not why I love you **/ Pero no te amo por eso**  
I'm not sure you know **/ No estoy segura de que sepas**  
That the reason I love you, is you **/ que la razón porque te amo eres tú**  
Being you, just you **/ Siendo tú, sólo tú**  
Yea the reason I love you **/ Sí, la razón porque te amo**  
Is all that we've been through **/ Es por todo lo que hemos sido**  
And that's why I love you **/ Y por eso te amo**

la la, la la la la (oh ohhh) **/ la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)**  
la la, la la la la (that's why I love you) **/ la la, la la la la (por eso te amo)**  
la la, la la la la (oh ohhh) **/ la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)**  
la la, la la la la (that's why I love you) **/ la la, la la la la (por eso te amo)**

- **gracias Donnie, lo amo** \- se giró y me miro- **pero no más que a ti-** y me beso

Al fin la había recuperado, en ese momento pensé que no nos volveríamos a separar nunca más, o por lo menos no por estupideces como esas.

Fin del Punto de Vista Donnie.


	14. Me Llamo

Hola. Hoy les tengo más detalles de la vida de Lisa y de su mutación. ¿Ya vieron el episodio que estreno hoy? Estuvo genial, pero como hay paises en las que todavia no es la hora del estreno, no dire nada de lo que pasó.

A leer:

* * *

Episodio 14: "Me llamo…"

Punto de Vista Raph:

April me entregó el peluche, cuando lo hizo me dijo del problema que tuvo con Donnie, me disculpe pero me dijo que no tenía la culpa y que además y se habían arreglado.

El peluche era un oso marrón con un corazón rojo entre las manos que decía "Te Amo Muñeca" en letra cursiva, ni parecía hecho a mano. Solo faltaba la carta-invitación. Me puse a pensar y no se me ocurría, nada hasta que después de ¡6 HORAS! Quien diría que era tan tardado, al menos lo logre:

"Quiero invitar a la mujer más hermosa del universo y a su familia a mi casa a conocer a la mia, me harían muy feliz si vinieran esta noche a cenar. Yo cocinare Lisa, por si te interesa saber eso. Adiós, ojala y vengan. Raph"

Tiempo después…

La noche llego, y Lisa y sus hermanos también. Mejor dicho los fui a buscar porque no conocían la guarida. Apenas llegamos empecé a presentarlos.

\- **bien… Lisa, Kevin y Peter, ellos son mis hermanos, Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel,… él es el maestro Splinter, mi padre** \- les dije mientras apuntaba a cada uno

 **\- es un gusto conocerlos al fin-** les dijo Splinter

 **\- el gusto es nuestro** \- les dijo Lisa mientras le daba la mano a Splinter

 **\- chicos, ella es Lisa, mi novia, y ellos son Kevin y Peter, sus hermanos-** dije señalándolos

 **\- hola** \- dijeron ellos

 **\- hola-** dijeron ahora mis hermanos

Después nos fuimos a la cocina. Había hecho tallarines, pizza y de postre pastel de chocolate.

Empezamos a comer y también el interrogatorio hacia Lisa y yo. Solo las preguntas clásicas y nosotros respondíamos casi al instante:

¿Cómo se conocieron? Nos salvó de los dragones purpura a Kevin y a mí

¿Hace cuánto tiempo? Hace un poco más de un mes

¿Cómo les va en la escuela? Excelente

¿Son de New York? Nacimos en New York, papá era neoyorquino pero mamá era californiana

Hasta que llegamos a la pregunta que hizo que Lisa, los gemelos y yo nos atragantáramos con la comida: ¿con quién viven?

 **\- vera sensei** \- empecé a decir- **ellos están, si se puede decir de esta manera, al cargo de… nadie** \- dije dudando entre decirlo o no

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿No tienen ningún familiar que se haga cargo de ustedes?-** pregunto indignado Splinter

 **\- pues… si, tenemos uno pero casi siempre está viajando… es investigador** \- dijo Peter

\- **pero siempre nos llama para saber si estamos bien o si nos hace falta un poco más de dinero-** dijo Kevin

 **\- por eso yo me hice cargo de mis hermanos, incluso conseguí trabajo para mantenerlos, además de la pensión que él nos da. También estoy emancipada lo que hace que sea como mayor de edad y que pueda hacerme cargo de mis hermanos legalmente** \- dijo Lisa

 **\- oh, bueno… por esas razones lo comprendo** \- dijo Splinter- **aun así no deberían estar solos… pero solo quiero saber una cosa más, si se puede claro**

 **\- lo que sea** \- dijo Lisa

 **\- ¿Cuál es su apellido?-** dijo Splinter.

Y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo nunca le pregunté eso.

 **\- es… Kurtzman** \- dijeron los 3 hermanos

Todos nos atragantamos con la comida, a excepción de ellos 3 y Splinter

 **\- ¿Kurtzman?, ¿¡eres familiar de Jack Kurtzman!?-** dijo Donnie

 **\- sí, es nuestro tío** \- nos dijo y luego miro a sus hermanos- **chicos ¿pueden esperarnos en la sala?**

Ellos se miraron las caras y, como ya era clásico de esos gemelos, sin decir nada nos dijeron- solo si nos dejan jugar en el pinball de Héroes Espaciales

 **\- claro que pueden** \- dijo Leo

Ellos se fuero corriendo con emoción a jugar y Lisa empezó a explicarnos

\- **sé que es un poco extraño que el hombre que les dio información sobre el kraang sea mi tío, pero es así** \- dijo

 **\- ¿te contó de nosotros?-** dije

 **\- sí, es que después de la muerte de mis padres, mi tío y yo empezamos una investigación sobre el kraang para evitar que dañen a alguien más, el plan era que yo me quedaría en New York y él en otras ciudades, principalmente en California, porque pensó que tal vez solo buscaban a mi madre y nosotros quedamos involucrados**

 **\- ¿Qué paso durante el secuestro?-** pregunto Donnie

 **\- durante esa investigación, descubrimos que mientras estábamos inconscientes me inyectaron una toxina que convirtió parte de mi sangre en mutágeno perfeccionado, eso empezó a hacer efecto después de mi mutación, también descubrimos que Baxter tenía un trato con el kraang a escondidas del líder de ese clan…** \- fue interrumpida

 **\- Destructor…-** dijo Leo

 **\- sí… ese trato era que Baxter me usaría como sujeto de prueba para los soldados y que los kraangs después de eso me matarían extrayendo mi sangre para filtrarla y así conseguir el mutágeno… pero no se quedarían conformes con solo la mía, esa toxina también fue inyectada en mis padres… y eso fue lo que los mato. Los líquidos eran muy fuertes y no los soportaron. De todas formas la sangre de mis padres no les servía de nada sino tenían la mía, ya que la de ellos solo servía para multiplicarla… afortunadamente a mis hermanos no les pasó nada, son tan pequeños todavía que anticiparon que morirían si los inyectaban.**

 **\- guauuuu, eso es sorprendente** \- dijo Mikey- **¿¡QUIEN QUIERE PASTEL!?-** grito trayéndolo

 **\- ¡YOOOOOOOO!-** gritaron los niños mientras corrían desde la sala hasta la cocina

 **\- bueno niños, terminen el pastel y vámonos** \- les dijo Lisa. Ya no podíamos decir nada de lo que estábamos hablando, los niños estaban allí y parecía que no sabían nada de la investigación que llevaba a cabo su hermana

 **\- sí Lisa-** dijeron estos

Lisa se fue a la sala y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que fuera con ella.

 **\- siento no haberte dicho todo esto antes Raph** \- dijo

 **\- no te preocupes mi amor, no pasa nada, te entiendo-** la tome de las manos y la bese una y otra y otra vez lo que provoco y risita- **te amo mi muñeca**

 **\- y yo a ti, mi príncipe rojo**

Los lleve de vuelta a casa, yo entre por la ventana a la habitación de Lisa y ella, en este caso, también.

\- **gracias por todo Raph**

 **\- te he dicho que no tienes que decir gracias-** dije- **ya tengo que irme, adiós**

 **\- Adiós**

Cada día me enamoro más, no tengo dudas.

* * *

Realmente no creo que me explique bien con lo de Lisa, así que ahora sintetiso mejor:

Lisa fue secuestrada por Baxter y usada como sujeto de prueba en los experimentos del Kraang. Ellos le injectaron una toxina que hizo que su sangre se haga mutageno, para que la toxina haga efecto Baxter la mutó y experimento en ella para poder tener un ejercito de mutantes. La sangre de Lisa era poca asi que injectaron a sus padres tambien. La sangre de los padres de Lisa sirve para reproducir la de ella. Pero ellos murieron por la reaccion de los quimicos en su cuerpo.

No dire como escapo por ahora, eso es más adelante.

Espero que les haya gustado y este capitulo fue un poco reconpensa por el capitulo tan corto que fue el anterior.

Ya mejor me despido y nos vemos el proximo sabado.


	15. Quédate Conmigo

Episodio 15: "Quédate conmigo"

Me desperté muy adolorido, ¿y cómo no? Sino tenía almohada, todo el día estuve con un dolor insoportable en la espalda y ni siquiera me molestaba en disimularlo.

Después de pasar todo el día quejándome conmigo mismo por el dolor que sentía, llego la noche y fui a ver a Lisa porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaba o estaba por pasar. Cuando llegue, ella estaba en su cuarto estudiando para un examen del día siguiente. No se dio cuenta de mis dolores porque apenas la salude me senté a su lado en la cama.

 **\- Hola muñeca**

 **\- Hola mi príncipe, ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- nada, es que vine a verte porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero me alegro de que estés bien**

 **\- no te preocupes, estoy muy bien; pero me alego de que vinieras, ya te extrañaba**

 **\- yo también-** dije **\- ahora cambiando de tema, ¿tienes una almohada que me prestes hasta que consiga una?**

 **\- sí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Tú no tienes una?**

 **\- tenía ¿pero…? El osito que te di estaba hecho con ella**

 **\- ¿enserio? ¡Wow! ¿Quién lo hizo?**

 **\- lo hizo April y tengo que admitir que es muy buena costurera**

 **\- si es excelente, y si, si tengo almohadas extras pero esas almohadas no salen de esta casa señorito**

 **\- entonces… ¿Cómo nos arreglamos?**

 **\- mmm… quédate aquí en casa, tengo unos sacos de dormir, puedes quedarte en uno de ellos**

Dude un poco la respuesta, pero que podía perder, solo me quedaría en casa de mi novia un día, pero seguía habiendo un ligero problemita- tengo que pedir permiso en casa- le dije- ahora vuelvo con la respuesta muñe

Me encamine a la guarida pensando en las palabras con las que debería decirle ese tema tan delicado a Splinter. Llegue a la guarida y todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas pero de todas formas fui a hablar con él, después de todo, ya se me ocurriría algo.

 **\- mmm… Sensei ¿podemos hablar?**

 **\- claro Raphael, dime, ¿qué necesitas?**

 **\- necesito permiso, para poder ir a dormir en casa de Lisa hoy** \- dije temeroso de su respuesta

 **\- claro, si puedes**

 **\- ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO PUEDO HACER…! ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **\- que si puedes ir, pero no quiero enterarme de que durmieron en la misma cama, ¿eh…?-** me dijo como advertencia

 **\- ¡GRACIAS SENSEI! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!-** le dije y estaba por irme pero me detuve al escuchar que me decía algo más

 **\- Raphael… cuídense mucho, no tengo muy buenos presentimientos**

 **\- no se preocupe Sensei… Adiós**

Me fui de vuelta a la casa de Lisa y la encontré durmiendo boca arriba con el libro que estaba estudiando entre sus manos, me le acerque y la bese mientras todavía estaba dormida, inmediatamente se despertó y siguió con el beso.

 **\- y así, la bella durmiente despertó después del beso de su apuesto, hermoso y galanazo príncipe**

 **\- ¿y a donde se fue? Aquí no hay nadie apuesto, hermoso y galanazo**

 **\- ja ja ja, que graciosa-** dije con sarcasmo

 **\- ¿y? ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **\- que me encadenarían a un poste de la luz al lado de un pitbull con tal de que no venga-** dije- **jajaja mentira, me dijo que si puedo, siempre y cuando no durmamos en la misma cama**

 **\- entonces no hay problema**

Llego la noche y ya todo estaba listo para que durmiera. Tenía dos opciones: o dormir en el sofá de la sala o en el saco de dormir, así que hice una mezcla de las dos. Me acomode en el sofá y use el saco como una de las sabanas que me dieron. Lisa también me dio una almohada, la cual yo estaba más que contento de ver. Lisa se fue a dormir y yo, como estaba un poco intranquilo, la observe disimuladamente detrás del marco de la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando se durmió, me acerque y le di un beso en la frente y le susurre al oído- **buenas noches, princesa** \- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras todavía dormía, después me fui a la sala y me dormí en el sofá.

* * *

¿Qué más pasara? ¿Por qué Splinter y Raphael tenían esos malos presentimientos? Todo eso y más en el proximo Chapter.

Chaito.


	16. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Episodio 16: "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 _Estaba caminando por un gran campo en el que abundaban las flores y árboles, de pronto sentí un inmenso dolor en mi hombro derecho, tenía una flecha incrustada en mi hombro del cual no dejaba de salir sangre, me giro para ver quien fue el que me hirió y veo a Destructor al lado de Lisa, la torturaba delante de mis ojos, yo corría para ayudarla pero por más que movía mis pies simplemente no me movía de mi lugar. Después de tanta tortura, la suelta al fin y se va, dejando a Lisa sangrando en el piso. Después de que se fue, logré correr hasta ella y lo único que pudo decirme fue: No me protegiste, todo esto es tu culpa Raphael..._

Me desperté de esa espantosamente horrible pesadilla como a las 05:00 de la mañana. Estaba sudando y, realmente, no me sentía nada bien. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y todo lo que quería hacer era vomitar, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Asustado corrí al cuarto de Lisa y al no encontrarla me aterré más. Pensé que probablemente estaba en la cocina así que corrí hasta allá para encontrarla.

Lo que vi al entrar a la cocina me dejo helado. Vasos, platos y cientos de cosas más estaban rotas y desparramadas por toda la cocina; sin mencionar que también había un poco de sangre sobre la isla que usaban como mesa y el piso. Me apresure a revisar detrás de la isla y encontré a uno de los gemelos inconsciente, no sabía cuál de los dos era porque no se diferencian en nada. Lo cargue entre mis brazos y lo lleve a su cuarto, que se encontraba al lado del de Lisa. Al abrir la puerta vi al otro gemelo con una herida en el brazo izquierdo tirado en el piso, él no estaba inconsciente pero si un poco atontado. Recosté al que llevaba en mis brazos en su cama y fui a ayudar al otro a pararse y sentarse en la cama. Mientras le vendaba la herida con la funda de su almohada, cosa que le resultaba dolorosa, me explicaba lo que paso.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?- le pregunte

\- Los kraangs se metieron a la casa- dijo mientras sacaba su netbook de un cajón de su mesa de noche y me mostraba lo que filmaron las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en el departamento- según las cámaras, al entrar te vieron y te inyectaron algo, probablemente para que te durmieras y fueron al cuarto de Lisa pero ella no estaba. Después uno de ellos fue a nuestro cuarto, pero como yo estaba despierto así que me disparó…- lo interrumpí

\- ¿y que con… él?- dije porque todavía no sabía que de ellos era- ¿Cómo llego hasta la cocina?

\- al parecer Peter estaba en la cocina buscando algo para tomar y al sentir el disparo estaba por venir para acá, pero unos kraangs lo rodearon y comenzaron una pelea. Peter es un gran atleta así que pudo con ellos unos cuantos minutos, después llegó Lisa a ayudarlo y los vencieron a todos, pero llegaron más y la pelea siguió un tiempo más hasta que dejaron a Peter inconsciente y pudieron llevarse a Lisa- dijo Kevin

\- tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro

\- llévanos a las alcantarillas- propuso- ahí yo me quedare cuidando a Peter y tu rescataras a Lisa de los malditos de los Kraangs, del inútil de Baxter y del idiota de Destructor- dijo Kevin. Ni yo he dicho tantos insultos en una sola frase pero no puedo decir que no me dieron ganas también.

Ese era nuestro plan, pero yo sabía que no podría solo contra todos ellos y menos si Destructor estará presente. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a mis hermanos. Al llegar a la guarida empecé a llamar a gritos a mis hermanos.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡CHICOS!- tanto ellos como Splinter llegaron al escuchar mis gritos

\- ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ, HIJO MIO!?- pregunto Splinter asustado

\- ¡LOS KRAANGS NOS ATACARON! ¡Y SE LLEVARON A LISA!

La cara de angustia de Splinter cambio rápidamente a una de tristeza, creo que recordó lo que sufrió al perder a Tang Shen y la desaparición de su hija.

\- ayúdenme a rescatarla, no podré hacerlo sin ustedes, por favor ayúdenme- les dije casi como suplica

\- lo haremos pero primero hay que curarlos- dijo apuntando a los gemelos

\- no hay tiempo- dijo Splinter- vayan a rescatar a Lisa, yo me encargo de ellos

\- Splinter tiene razón- dijeron Kevin y Leo al mismo tiempo

\- entonces vamos- dijo Mikey. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que vi a Mikey serio pero bueeeeno, ese día estaba siendo de lo más loco y no me iba a fijar en eso.


	17. Al Rescate Parte 1

¡HOLA! Para compensar un poco los capitulos tan cortos que he hecho hasta la fecha.

No lean esto sino les gusta el Spoiler: Como algunos sabran ya, en el final de la tercera temporada de TMNT Splinter va a ser asesinado por Destructor, quiero saber cual es su opinion sobre eso, y que respondan: ¿Creen que las tortugas puedan cambiarlo? y si en así: ¿cómo?. Yo ya tengo mi teoría que espero se haga verdad, pero no se las dire hasta que no me digan la de ustedes.

Ahorita les toca leer (lo que estuve escribiendo todo el santisimo día así que...) espero que les guste y sino no me voy a enojar (mentira), era mentira que era mentira, en realidad no me voy a enojar en lo más minimo:

* * *

Episodio 17: "Al Rescate Parte 1"

En el camino, Donnie nos contó que los relojes que hace Lisa para darnos forma humana tienen un rastreador y que además no solo permite ver en donde está, sino que también todo el recorrido que ha hecho, lo que nos permitió movernos con más facilidad ya que íbamos a un lugar al que nunca antes habíamos ido.

Llegamos al lugar en donde el rastreador nos indicaba, pero solamente era un terreno completamente vacío, ni siquiera tenía césped, todo era solo arena, algo de barro y un gran árbol justo en el centro del terreno. Ahora ya estaba furioso. La única pista que teníamos de su paradero y resulta que no había nada.

 **\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde se supone que están?-** pregunto Leo porque yo estaba sosteniéndome la cabeza en un intento de no estallar de ira otra vez

Donnie volvió a teclear en su computadora y nos dijo- **se supone que tienen que estar ahí-** dijo- **tal vez es…** \- pensó en voz alta y volvió a teclear en su computadora y, después de activar un programa, nos dijo- **si escaneas el terreno usando el infrarrojo** (N/A: el mismo usado para ver a Antón Zeck en "La Leyenda del Kuro Kabuto") **puede verse un laboratorio subterráneo**

 **\- ¿estas 100% seguro de que esta ahí?-** preguntó Leo

Después de dudar unos segundos- **mmm… ¿50% basta?-** dijo con una voz casi inaudible mientras se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos

\- **¡NO ESTAS SEGURO SI ESTA AHÍ! ¡Y NOS LO DICES AHORA!-** exploté

\- **¡Raph, ya basta!-** dijo Leo- **La encontraremos y la llevaremos con sus hermanos sea como sea… te lo prometo-** me dijo, y yo no hice más que sentarme un poco más cal… un poco menos enojado

Entramos por una pequeña puerta que estaba al lado del árbol. Encontrarla no fue una tarea sencilla, estaba muy bien camuflada y daba la impresión de ser una roca. Entramos en un cuarto que parecía ser un depósito en el que guardaban varios aparatos de ciencia y, como era de esperarse, Donnie estaba fascinado y Mikey no sabía ni siquiera que eran. Les di una zape en la cabeza a cada uno por distraerse y subimos a unos ductos de ventilación. Los ductos eran un verdadero laberinto. No dejábamos de pasar por el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Pero después de dar vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas vimos a Karai ella, en un movimiento sorpresivo, levanto la cabeza y nos vio a través de una rejilla del ducto pero no nos atacó. Sino que al contrario, hizo de cuenta que no nos había visto y fue hasta el laboratorio de Stickman. La seguimos para poder llegar, y no había la menos duda de que ella lo sabía. Algo me decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, quería ayudar a Lisa a escapar y por eso no decía ni hacia nada en nuestra contra.

Por su comportamiento se me vinieron 2 teorías a la cabeza: 1) O quería ayudar a Lisa porque era su compañera de clases y su ex-amiga o 2) Cierto líder puede que haya influido en su vida. Tal vez era un poco de las dos.

En fin, al llegar al laboratorio lo primero que fue a Lisa atada a una camilla y ella no dejaba de maldecir a todos los que estaban presentes.

 **\- ¡oye tú! –** Dijo a un kraang- **¡te arrancare la cabeza si no me sueltas ya!**

 **\- la conocida como Mona Lisa no puede ser liberada por kraang ya que kraang necesita a la conocida como Mona Lisa para llevar a cabo lo conocido como invasión**

 **\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué no puedes hablar bien? ¿Con tantos años en la tierra y todavía siguen siendo analfabetas?-** Dijo Lisa

 **\- kraang cree que no es necesario hacer la acción que se conoce como aprender lo que se conocen como idiomas terrestres, porque la raza humana dejara de existir**

 **\- ohh, bueno, en ese caso ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!**

Leo iba delante de todos nosotros, atrás de él iba yo y detrás de mí iba Mikey, seguido de Donnie. Todos escuchamos lo que decía Lisa, pero solo Mikey hizo un comentario.

\- **ya veo que fue lo que te gusto de ella, Raph-** dijo. Y yo, con el buen humor que me caracteriza, le di una patada en los… solo diré que casi que lo dejo sin herederos.

- **¿Algún otro comentario?-** todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza- **eso creí**

Mientras estábamos ahí, llegó Destructor pero simplemente Lisa no dejaba de gritarle al kraang que tenía en frente.

- **veo que la niña ya está aquí-** dijo Destructor con su tono de voz característica, se acercó a Lisa y puso sus cuchillas en su garganta- **realmente espero que cooperes con nosotros y que no causes problemas, niña**

 **\- no creas que te tengo miedo-** dijo Lisa- **si me trajeron aquí por la fuerza, no creas ni por un segundo que te ayudare por mi voluntad**

 **\- ¿te crees muy valiente verdad? Es que aún no me conoces por completo**

 **\- ¿así? Pero se lo suficiente como para saber que eres un maldito bastardo que no busca otra cosa que venganza y que por eso asesino a toda mi familia**

 **\- ¿de verdad? no recuerdo a ver matado a tus hermanos**

Lisa se inclinó un poco para adelante y le gritó- **¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLOS! ¡SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-** por haberse inclinado así adelante, las cuchillas de Destructor la cortaron un poco, nada grave, solo eran unas cortadas nada profundas

 **\- no les tocare ni un solo pelo si cooperas-** dijo Destructor. Lisa pareció dudar pero finalmente dejo de gritar pero no se veía nada tranquila, al contrario, creo que se veía más intranquila que antes- **eso es, ahora quítenle su sangre, hasta la última gota**

Después de amenazarla con sus hermanos y de dar la orden para extraer la sangre, Destructor se fue y entraron muchos robo-pies para vigilar que Lisa no intentara escapar. En ese momento sabíamos que no podíamos esperar más. Si la íbamos a sacar tenía que ser en ese momento.

\- **es ahora o nunca… vamos-** dije. Sabía que era Leo el que tenía que dar la orden, pero como me gustaba andar por mi cuenta, realmente no me importo y, al parecer, a ellos tampoco.

Bajamos sigilosamente de los ductos a detrás de unas cajas de madera que había en el otro lado del laboratorio. Karai estaba cerca de allí, pero como no dijo nada antes ¿por qué nos delataría ahora? Cuando todos estábamos detrás de las cajas, yo me pare y me acerque a Karai por la espalda y le tape la boca y la tire a donde estábamos nosotros. Una cosa salió mal en el aterrizaje, por lo que prácticamente la tire de cabeza al piso y se la golpeo tan fuerte que quedo atontada unos segundos.

\- **eres muy brusco, ¿te lo han dicho?-** dijo Karai

- **me lo dicen a cada rato-** le dije- **pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que quiero que distraigas a los guardias, liberes a Lisa y que detengas el plan**

 **\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios de pasa!?-** dijo- **con suerte y puedo estar aquí hablando con ustedes sin que 200 guardias, Stockman, Garra de tigre y Destructor no me vean ¡y quieres que yo haga todo el trabajo!**

 **-** **¿Garra de Tigre también está aquí?-** preguntó Donnie

 **\- y se supone que tú eres el genio-** dijo ella con un nivel de sarcasmo impresionante- **me parece una pregunta un poco obvia ¿no crees?**

 **\- si pero…-** dijo Donnie

\- **si pero yo tengo un plan y necesito su ayuda-** dijo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero si no tenía otra opción la tenía que tomar

\- **soy todo oídos**

 **\- bien… ven la camilla en donde esta Lisa-** dijo y la señalo- **bueno, yo deje un poco flojas las ataduras para que puedan desatarlas con mayor facilidad, las mesas de ahí-** dijo apuntando unas mesas llenas de experimentos y demás- **tienen unas pequeñas bombas de humo que explotaran con presionar este botón-** me dio un control con un solo botón - **y lo más importante, tratare de alejar a Destructor de aquí, pero no prometo nada**

 **\- ¿por qué haces todo esto por ella?-** preguntó Leo

\- **porque mientras era mi amiga éramos muy unidas y cometí un error que hizo que nuestra amistad quedara en el pasado, pero yo siempre la consideraré mi amiga**

 **\- gracias, realmente gracias-** dije, sentía que tenía que abrazarla pero obviamente no lo haría por dos motivos: 1) Era mi enemiga a pesar de ser hija de Splinter y 2) Leo estaba ahí y, aunque no lo demuestre, es muy celoso con respecto a ella.

\- **de nada, se lo debo**

 **\- Karai, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-** preguntó Leo

\- **claro-** dijo ella. Leo la tomo del brazo y se alejaron un poco y nosotros, como nos dimos cuenta de lo que él quería hacer, contribuimos yendo para el otro lado

\- **Karai, sé que es poco creíble lo que te voy a decir pero es 100% verdad, Splinter es tu verdadero padre. Destructor te secuestró cuando eras una bebé y te crio para que tu mataras a tu propio padre…-** a pesar de la distancia a la que estábamos, pudimos ver claramente lo que vino después de eso, Karai tomó el mentón de Leo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- **¿q-qué…?**

\- **ya lo sé, pero tengo lazos con Destructor que me impiden irme de su lado. Perdón por no ir con ustedes pero esos lazos no se pueden romper con nada del mundo y yo no quiero romperlos, pero ten la seguridad de que nada les pasara ni a ustedes ni a Splinter ni a April o Casey, pero no puedo hacer más**

Y así es como Karai dejo idiotizado a Leo y se fue, él no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos. No entendía que era a lo que Karai se refería pero comprendió que era algo demasiado importante para ella sino le permitía vivir con su verdadero padre. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después ahora teníamos algo más importante que atender. Rescatar a Lisa.

* * *

Bueeeno, se que no entendieron lo que dijo Karai ustedes tampoco (casi escribo Karai con "c" xD) pero lo entenderan en un fic muuuuuyyyy futuro así que no se desesperen (nadie lo hace)


	18. Al Rescate Parte 2

HOLA! Hola! Hola! Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo es estado bastante bien.

Hay una cosa que me he estado olvidando ultimamente, agradecer los reviews, Gracias a:

 **leonelita**

 **Tania y Rapha**

A los que me han mandado reviews hace ya mucho pero nunca se los agradeci nunca, que son: **Guest** , y **leonela**.

Y en especial a **nina14j** quien me ha mandado reviews en todos y cada uno de los chapters

A los que no les agradesco es porque, o ya les mande un PM, o porque me olvide pero de ser asi lo hare la semana que viene.

* * *

Episodio 18: "Al Rescate Parte 2"

Ahora teniendo la ayuda de Karai, la misión iba a ser un poco más sencilla. Yo llevaba el control que ella me dio y estaba listo para presionarlo cuando Leo me lo dijera. Con todo el tiempo que estuvimos planeando el rescate con Karai, Stockman ya le había puesto a Lisa una jeringa en una de las venas de su brazo. Ella estaba consciente, y veía a Karai con un poco de rencor sin saber que iba a ser ella la que la liberará.

Cuando estábamos por salir, entró al lugar un chico con rasgos japoneses un poco más alto que Karai, era como de la altura de Donnie. Tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros, llevaba una armadura de metal color de marrón (porque estaba pintada) y una espada. Parecía tener unos 18 años.

Cuando Karai lo vio llegar, corrió a abrazarlo, se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos. Esa acción despertó los celos de Leo, que ahora quería salir a romperle la cara al chico.

Karai salió del lugar para evitar que Destructor llegue, y entonces Leo me dio la orden para que activara las bombas de humo. Al presionar el botón, el humo se esparció por todo el lugar y salimos a pelear.

Leo peleaba con el chico y con varios robo-pies pero a quien quería engañar, lo que quería era pelear con el chico. Mikey y Donnie peleaban contra los robo-pies que caían como moscas. Mientras yo iba en camino para liberar a Lisa, pero apareció Garra de tigre y me impidió el paso estando a tan solo unos metros de ella.

\- **¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-** dijo

 **\- ¿tú qué crees gato crecido?-** dije mientras le daba una patada en el estómago, la cual esquivó con facilidad- **acabemos con esto-** ahí empezó nuestra pelea

Con Leo y el chico:

\- **no peleas nada mal, pero podrías pelear mejor que eso-** dijo el chico

 **\- ¿y cómo lo haré?-** dijo Leo

\- **uniéndote a Karai, aunque no lo demuestre, ella es muy buena persona y una excelente Kunoichi-** dijo el chico- **tú debes ser Leonardo ¿verdad? Karai me ha contado un poco sobre ti-** dijo, mientras Leo esquivaba a un soldado del pie y un ataque de la espada del chico

- **sí, soy yo-** dijo Leo- **¿qué tanto te conto? ¿Quién eres?**

 **\- ¿umm…? casi nada, no necesito saber mucho de ti; me llamo Asahi, y soy un miembro de muy alto rango del clan del pie-** dijo mientras tiraba una patada a Leo, él la bloqueo con su brazo, Leo le dio una patada en el brazo haciendo que tirara su espada- **buen golpe, pero creo que fue muy desganado ¿por qué no lo intentas otra vez?-** al decir eso, despertó la ira que rara vez tenia Leo.A pesar de ser nuestro enemigo, me agradó Asahi, era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Leo y cualquier persona o mutante que pueda hacer eso, se merecía mi respeto.

Con Mikey y Donnie:

\- **Mikey, derriba al de allá-** dijo Donnie mientras derribaba a 3 robots con una barrida de su Bo y luego clavaba la cuchilla de su nagitana en el pecho de cada uno.

\- **claro-** dijo Mikey mientras decapitaba a otros dos con su kusarigama

- **tenemos que…-** esquiva otro ataque y lo destruye- **... destruirlos a todos ¡YA!**

 **\- ¿pero cómo?-** preguntó Mikey

Donnie observaba toda la estructura del lugar, buscando una falla o debilidad que lo beneficiara, vio que los ductos por los que entramos estaban unidos a unos barrotes que tenía el techo con unas simples soldaduras, Donnie pensó que tal vez si las cortaba el ducto se caería sobre los robots. Empezó a lanzar kunais y shurikens a su objetivo pero al ver que nada pasaba se rindió. A los pocos segundos, de entre el humo salió una flecha que dio en el objetivo de Donnie, después de esa, varias más salieron y dieron todas en distintos puntos débiles de los ductos, haciendo que estos caigan. Entre tanto humo no se veía muy bien quien las había lanzado, ninguno de nosotros tenía un arco, así que no pudimos haber sido nosotros.

En la entrada del lugar pude ver a Karai con un arco entre sus manos, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que fue ella, pero también de que Destructor no tardaría en llegar. Al saber eso, ella se fue dejando el arco y las flechas que todavía tenía en el piso, y empezó una pelea fingida con Leo para no llamar la atención.

Yo todavía peleaba con Garra de Tigre y no me iba muy bien que digamos, él era un guerrero muy fuerte y para vencerlo necesitaba algo más que armas, necesitaba una estrategia. Lisa forcejeaba con tal de liberarse, lo logró justo a tiempo. Garra de tigre me pateó y me tiro al piso, me apuntaba con su pistola dispuesto a dispararme cuando Lisa (quien solo había podido liberar su pierna derecha) le dio una patada en la cabeza con la pierna que tenía libre. Eso me fue de mucha ayuda porque me dio el tiempo suficiente para levantarme del piso y vencer a Garra de Tigre (quien ahora apuntaba a Lisa) con una patada en la espalda. Dejándolo boca abajo en el piso y bastante atontado por el golpe. Me apresure a desatar por completo a Lisa de la camilla y de sacarle los tubos que ya habían extraído un poco más de medio litro de su sangre, por lo que ella estaba bastante mareada.

\- **¿estás bien?-** le pregunte

\- **sí, solo necesito inyectarme unas vitaminas para no marearme por la pérdida de sangre, fuera de eso, excelente-** respondió- **llévame hasta esa mesa, allí deben de haber**

La levante y la llevé hasta la mesa, ahí tomó unas cosas y me pidió que se las inyectara, como nunca antes había inyectado a alguien, ella me daba indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer- **¿qué tengo que hacer?**

 **\- pásame un algodón con alcohol en el musculo del brazo en que me vayas a inyectar, después tienes que tomar el musculo con una mano e inyectarme, no es muy dificil-** hice lo que pude, la inyecte en la zona donde tenía las marcas de las vacunas que le pusieron de niña- **bastante bien para ser la primera vez que lo haces**

 **\- gracias por el cumplido, y por la patada que le diste a ese tipo**

 **\- no hay de que, ese idiota se lo merecía**

Tuve la misma sensación que tuve cuando Xever le lanzo la bola-sierra a Leo (en la maniobra de Baxter), instintivamente tire a Lisa a debajo de la mesa y la cubrí con mi cuerpo. A los pocos segundos sentí el mismo dolor en el hombro que tuve en mi sueño. El humo ya se había disipado y pude ver que Destructor había tomado el arco de Karai y le había disparado a Lisa, pero la flecha me dio a mí en el hombro.

Lisa se quedó paralizada al ver lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda estaba asustada. Karai dejó de fingir que peleaba con Leo, sacó su espada y se puso entre Destructor y nosotros dos.

- **¿qué haces hija?**

 **\- ¡No me digas así! ¡Sabes bien que no lo soy! ¡Y no dejare que dañes a mí verdadera familia!-** le gritó Karai

 **\- Maldita niña ingrata-** le dijo Destructor- **te crie desde que eras una bebé, te eduque, cumplí cada uno de tus estúpidos caprichos ¡Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS!-** dijo Destructor- **lo quieras o no, TÚ eres mi hija y no permitiré que defiendas a los hijos de quien mató a tu madre**

 **\- ¡Quien mató a mi madre fuiste tú! ¡Plantaste odio en mí en contra de mi padre porque no soportaste que su sangre corra por mis venas en vez de la tuya! ¡No soportaste que Splinter sea mejor que tú!-** con esa declaración, a Destructor ya no le faltaron motivos para atacarla. Hubo muchos choques entre sus espadas pero ninguno con la intención de matar al otro. Asahi dejó de pelear con Leo y fue a ayudar a Karai en la pelea y Leo también fue; Mikey y Donnie seguían peleando con algunos robo-pies que quedaban, y yo estaba a punto de desmallarme por la sangre perdida por la flecha. Con un golpe, Destructor lanzó a Karai por arriba de la mesa, tirando todos los frascos que en ella había… entre ellos mutágeno. El recipiente de mutágeno no se rompió en ese momento, sino que salió volando en dirección a Mikey. Karai intuía (y tenía razón) que si el mutágeno nos tocaba otra vez probablemente no podríamos volver a nuestras formas actuales, así que se paró de inmediato y corrió hasta ponerse entre Mikey y el mutágeno, lo que ocasionó que ella mutara en su lugar.

\- **¡KARAI!-** escuche que gritaron Leo y Asahi, Destructor también dijo su nombre solo que en un susurro ahogado

\- **¿Karai? ¡Karai, ¿Qué hiciste?!-** dijo Donnie. Mikey estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que ella hizo por él.

Karai empezó a transformarse, sus manos se transformaron en dos serpientes y su rostro también lo era. Su armadura se había fusionado a ella y sus piernas se "pegaron" y se transformaron en el cuerpo de una serpiente. Sus ojos ámbar ahora eran completamente verdes. Su mente también había cambiado, ya no estaba consciente de quien era o quiénes eran los que tenía a su lado, nos veía a todos por igual, como presas a las que tiene que cazar. Sin embargo, solo atacó a Destructor. No pudimos hacer nada por ella en ese momento, podría atacarnos estando en ese estado.

Donnie me sacó de ahí, pues, como estaba lleno de sangre sería lo siguiente a lo que ella atacaría. Lisa tomó el frasco con su sangre y fue conmigo, pero solo para prevenir que no me pasara nada. Yo la conocía, y a pesar de estar casi inconsciente, sabía que quería quedarse con Karai aunque fuera peligroso, sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó conmigo en la azotea de un pequeño edificio de tres pisos que estaba al lado del terreno vacío. Con cuidado quitó la flecha que tenía. Sabía que era peligroso sacar algún objeto punzante de alguien sin estar en quirófano por la posibilidad de una hemorragia, pero también era peligroso tenerla mucho tiempo. Curó mi herida y la vendó con una de las vendas de mi pie.

Mientras lo hacía yo solo pensaba que el sueño que tuve me advirtió de todo esto. Solo que con la diferencia de que no era Lisa la lastimada, sino que era Karai. Y seguramente, como había pasado en mi sueño, ella me odiaría después de esto. Si lográbamos volverla a la normalidad, no me atrevería a verla a los ojos. Ella peleó con Destructor para defenderme y si ella no hubiera peleado, no hubiera mutado. La culpa de su mutación no era de Mikey, era mía. Y me sentía realmente mal por eso, solo quería que la tierra me tragara. No sé cómo fue que pude ver a Splinter y a Leo a los ojos. Ellos eran lo que de verdad sufrirían esa perdida. Yo solo sufriría la culpa que sentía.

Después me desmayé.

* * *

Les soy sincera, escribi este chapter en menos de 2 horas (me tomo mi tiempo) y con una facilidad impresionante que me sorprendio. No me gusto que Karai mutara pero era necesario aqui. Y hoy puse a mi tercer OC en una pequeñisima aparición como para que los vayan conociendo.

Seguramente en algunos paises todavia es viernes (de hecho aqui son las 00:00, lo que significa que ya es sabado) pero es que tenia ganas de subirlo desde el domingo pasado y ya no me aguante más y lo subi.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dicen si les parecio corto o no para tratar de hacerlo más largo para la proxima (voy a TRATAR así que no prometo nada)


	19. Las Cosas Van a Cambiar

Hola! Se que es un poco tarde para actualizar pero es que no tuve tiempo de escribirlo. Le juro por lo que más quieran que para terminarlo lo más pronto posible no cené más que medio sandwich. Se que prometi tratar de hacerlo más largo, pero trate y no lo consegui.

No tengo mucho que decir asi que ya saben:

* * *

Episodio 19: "La Cosas van a Cambiar"

No desperté hasta que llegamos a casa. Mis hermanos me llevaron a mi habitación y Lisa (después de saludar a los suyos) me cuido durante lo que quedaba de la mañana. Lo sé porque cuando desperté Lisa se había quedado dormida al lado de mi cama con la cabeza apoyada en ella y porque mi herida ya estaba cocida y había un tubo de intravenosa en mi brazo que me "daba" sangre.

Pensaba que tal vez no era el culpable de lo que paso. Después de mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que el único culpable era Destructor. Yo no fui el que la lanzo sobre la mesa, fue él.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa de luz (N/A: o mesa de noche) y eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Había dormido cuatro horas desde el rescate, pero no estaba cansado. Traté de levantarme sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Lisa, pero al intentarlo el dolor en mi hombro creció, entonces me quedé quieto.

Después de revisar a Kevin y Peter, Donnie entro a mi cuarto con una bolsa en la mano para ver cómo estaba pero, al no saber que Lisa estaba dormida, hizo ruido y la despertó.

\- **perdón-** le dijo Donnie- **había calculado que Raph despertaría a esta hora y no pensé que estabas dormida**

 **\- no importa-** dijo Lisa- **¿Peter está bien?**

 **\- sí, le di unos sedantes para que pudiera dormir mejor-** dijo Donnie- **ve a verlo, Kevin esta con él, mientras tanto yo revisare a Raph**

 **\- Ok-** dijo Lisa- **que se diviertan jugando al doctor-** dijo para después irse. Donnie dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y de ella sacó una caja de pastillas para el dolor, vendas, apósitos, gasas, e incluso solución salina.

\- ¿ **para qué es todo eso?-** pregunte

\- **la solución salina ayudara a sanar la herida y las pastillas a aliviar un poco el dolor, todo lo demás es lo necesario para el vendaje-** dijo. Abrió la solución salina y me mojo la herida, para el vendaje me cubrió la herida con las gasas y arriba puso un apósito el cual mantuvo quieto con la venda- **listo, las pastillas las debes tomar cada doce horas y no habrá problemas**

 **\- Gracias, señor no tengo dinero para prestarte-** le dije porque hace un tiempo le pedí dinero y me dijo que no tenía

\- **no tengo… Leo pagó todo-** dijo y empezó a camina hacia la puerta- **dijo que quería hablar contigo-** dijo desde la puerta

\- **entonces dile que venga**

 **\- está bien… y aunque hubiera tenido dinero no te lo hubiera prestado-** dijo antes de irse

\- ¡ **Que tacaño!-** le grité y escuche su risa a lo lejos- _¿de qué querrá hablar Leo?_ \- pensaba hasta que lo vi llegar con una sonrisa que, obviamente, era fingida.

\- **Hola, ¿estás bien?-** me preguntó

\- **mejor, aunque todavía no puedo mover el brazo-** le dije

\- **me alegro-** me dijo- **… Raph, todavía hay que arreglar un asunto**

 **\- si es por lo de Karai, te juro que la buscare apenas pueda moverme con total libertad… -** me interrumpió

\- **no es eso-** dijo- **tiene que ver con Karai, pero no es eso… Splinter todavía no lo sabe**

 **\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡No se lo han dicho!? ¿¡Por qué!?**

 **\- porque estábamos esperando a que despertaras para que nos acompañes a decírselo**

 **\- ¡No lo hare! ¡No podré mirarlo a los ojos!**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí!-** dijo con un tono alentador- **Tú no eres el culpable de nada, no tienes por qué sentirte mal**

 **\- lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no me sentiré mal al decírselo**

 **\- nadie quiere verlo mal pero no podremos evitarlo-** y tenía razón. Splinter iba a sufrir con la noticia y nosotros, como sus hijos, debíamos de sufrir con él. Me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos a la sala con los demás y después fuimos todos juntos al dojo.

Splinter estaba en su cuarto. Estábamos por entrar para decirle cuando llegó Lisa con Peter a caballito en su espalda y Kevin con el mismo vendaje en el hombro que yo.

\- **esperen-** dijo Lisa- **queremos estar presentes cuando lo sepa**

 **\- no sé si sea lo mejor-** dijo Leo

\- **¿por qué no?-** dijo ella- **nosotros hemos pasado por esto, él nos necesitará a todos**

Lo dudamos. Estábamos por decir que no, pero de repente Mikey abrazo a Lisa y le susurro un "gracias por apoyarnos". Juntos entramos a la habitación de Splinter y vimos que estaba meditando sobre un tatami*, entonces nos sentamos delante de él y esperamos a que volviera en sí. No tuvimos que esperar mucho más que unos cuantos minutos.

- **Raphael, me alegro que estés bien-** me dijo- **también me alegro por ustedes-** le dijo a Kevin y Peter- **¿qué los trae a aquí?**

 **\- sensei…-** no podía continuar, simplemente las palabras se atoraban en ni garganta. Al notar esto, Leo decidió continuar.

- **sensei, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo que pasó en la misión-** dijo- **lo que pasa es que Karai… mutó, por culpa de Destructor-** intento ablandar el golpe pero era imposible. Todas las defensas de Splinter se derrumbaron en ese mismo segundo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a mares y ninguno de nosotros se resistió al verlo así. La primera en acercarse a consolarlo fue Lisa, quien al abrazarlo comenzó a llorar con la misma intensidad que él. Después nos acercamos todos y lloramos con él.

Nos fuimos un rato después porque Splinter nos lo pidió.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala en silencio, a excepción de Mikey que se sentó en el piso.

\- **¿buscaremos a Karai, verdad?-** preguntó Mikey

- **si pero no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en encontrarla-** dijo Leo

 **\- busquémosla pronto, no me gusta ver a sensei así-** dijo Mikey

- **tampoco a nosotros Mikey-** dijo Donnie- **pero primero hay que esperar a que Raph, Kevin y Peter se recuperen**

 **\- ¿por qué nosotros?-** dijo Kevin refiriéndose a él y Peter- **nosotros no los ayudamos en ninguna misión**

 **\- y tampoco tienen que esperar mi recuperación-** les dije- **Leo, sé que te prometí buscarla yo mismo pero si lo que quieres es encontrarla ahora háganlo**

 **\- no es tan fácil, Raph-** dijo Donnie- **todavía no he podido crear el retromutágeno así que si la encontramos, ¿qué haremos con ella?**

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Vi a Peter y me di cuenta de que llevaba un yeso en su pierna, por debajo del pantalón. Por eso Lisa lo llevó en la espalda, él no podía caminar.

\- **¿te duele?-** le pregunté

\- **un poco-** dijo, y después susurró- **gracias por salvar a mi hermana**

Yo también le respondí en susurro- **de nada… cuñadito-** con eso se enojó un poco. Está de más decir que me reí de su reacción. Ese Peter jamás cambiará.

\- ¿ **puedo preguntar algo?-** dijo Lisa

\- **ya lo hiciste-** dijo Mikey

\- **hablo enserio, Mikey-** dijo ella- **quiero saber si pudo entrenar para Kunoichi**

 **\- claro, pero… ¿para qué?-** dijo Leo

\- **es que en vista del secuestro que tuve, creo que lo mejor sería aprender a defenderme a mí misma**

 **\- en ese caso puedes entrenar con April-** dijo Leo- **es una gran amiga nuestra que está empezando a aprender**

 **\- entonces hablare con ella luego-** dijo- **ahora tengo que llevar a Peter a su cuarto-** lo levantó como un bebé y le dijo- **estas pesadito**

 **\- ¡Peso 30 kilos, mujer! ¡No es tanto!-** le gritó Peter

Lo llevó a su cuarto y detrás de ella fue Kevin para descansar un rato más. Lisa regresó a los minutos. Y Leo aprovechó para llevarla al laboratorio de Donnie para preguntarle algo. Todos los demás estábamos del otro lados de la puerta escuchando.

\- **Lisa, tengo entendido que eras muy amiga de Karai ¿verdad?**

 **\- sí, ¿por qué?**

 **\- ¿Quién demonios es Asahi?-** ya me estaba empezando a reír. Mi hermano mayor, el líder del equipo, el hijo ejemplar, estaba preguntando por una chica.

\- **escúchame Leo, yo te respeto y sé que te gusta Karai-** dijo Lisa- **pero si ella no te lo dijo yo no lo hare ni en un millón de años**

 **\- ¿¡Por qué!?-** dijo Leo- **hoy pelee con él y no tengo ni idea de quién es, solo quiero saber sobre él**

 **\- Si claro-** dijo Lisa con sarcasmo- **lo único que te diré es que es muy cercano a Karai además de ser uno de los pocos que la conocen a la perfección**

 **\- eso no me sirve-** dijo Leo

\- **entonces aguántate-** dijo Lisa- **oye Leo, me doy cuenta de que no solo te gusta Karai, sino que también estás enamorado, pero una de mis más importantes características es que guardo los secretos de las personas, y si Karai no quiere que tú sepas quien es, no lo sabrás por mí**

Dejaron de hablar y nos abrieron la puerta, provocando que nos caigamos dentro del laboratorio de mi hermano genio. Nos pusimos de pie al instante y salimos corriendo con Leo por detrás de nosotros.

\- **llamaré a April, ¿dónde está su número?-** preguntó Lisa

\- **en el refrigerador-** dijimos todos sin dejar de correr

Lisa llegó hasta el refrigerador esquivando todas las veces que pasamos al lado suyo y casi la volteamos. Al llegar al refrigerador llamó a April que vino cuando estábamos peleando con Leo en un enredo con forma de bola. April, al vernos así, fue directamente al dojo donde Lisa ya la esperaba.

\- **hola, al fin puedo conocer a la chica que puso de cabeza a Raph-** le dijo April- **es un placer, soy April**

 **\- soy Lisa, o Mona Lisa como dicen mis hermanos, pero llámame simplemente Lisa**

 **\- Está bien, simplemente Lisa-** le dijo April a lo que Lisa sonrió

\- **¿empezamos?**

 **\- claro-** y así empezaron a entrenar hasta las 17:00 porque April tenía que irse.

Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las 01:00 de la mañana. Estaba durmiendo pero me desperté al sentir un ruido. Me levante y salí de mi cuarto. No pude ver con claridad, pero vi a Leo salir de la alcantarilla. Como pude salí detrás de él, cosa que fue difícil con un solo brazo. Ya estando afuera vi cómo se iba en dirección a la sede del Pie, y ahí entendí que era lo que estaba haciendo afuera a esa hora.

Se detuvo en el edificio de en frente del lugar y se sentó en la cornisa con unos binoculares a espiar, pero no a Destructor, estaba espiando a Asahi.

\- **espiarlo no te dirá la relación que tiene con Karai-** le dije

\- **¿Qué haces aquí, Raph?-** me dijo

\- **de repente me vinieron ganas de salir a pasear a la 1 de la mañana un domingo-** le dije- **ya deja el asunto de Asahi por la paz, ¿Qué te hizo el pobre?**

 **\- ya vámonos-** dijo- **y no se lo digas a nadie**

 **\- no prometo nada**


	20. El Productor

Una sola cosa tengo que decir antes de empezar, en el capítulo anterior use la palabra Tatami y me olvide de decir que es. Un Tatami es un Tapiz acolchado sobre el cual se practican deportes como el yudo, el kárate y otras artes marciales.

* * *

Episodio 20: "El Productor"

Un mes después

* * *

Es increíble cómo pasó el tiempo. Lisa había logrado llegar al mismo nivel de pelea que April y se habían vuelto amigas inseparables. La herida de Kevin había sanado y solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz, pero Peter seguiría con el yeso una semana más. Splinter había logrado dejar su dolor de lado y volver a ser como era antes. Donnie estaba progresando mucho en el retromutágeno pero todavía no lo conseguía. Leo estaba entrenando mucho más que antes y estaba aprendiendo a dominar otros tipos de armas. Mikey no había cambiado mucho, solo se había vuelto amigo de los niños pero nada diferente.

En cuanto a mí, mi herida ya había sanado y me dedicaba todas las noches que pudiera a buscar a Karai, como se lo había prometido a Leo. Mi relación con Peter no mejoró, es más, podría decir que iba de mal en peor. Un día, cuando todavía tenía la venda, me puso una cucaracha en el brazo mientras dormía, nadie supo cómo se enteró de mi miedo por ellas, pero puedo apostar a que a Mikey se le escapó. Realmente ese niño me odiaba y no había nada que hacer más que tolerarlo.

- **hola chicos-** dijo April al entrar a la guarida- **hola Donnie-** le dijo a mi hermano antes de besarlo, cosa que realmente me incomodó pero no dije nada para evitar que contratacaran- **vine a buscar a Lisa para salir**

 **\- no puede salir, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?**

 **\- no le va a pasar nada, Raph-** intervino Donnie- **April y ella pueden cuidarse solas, recuerda que Lisa ya alcanzó el nivel de pelea de April**

 **\- no me lo recuerdes-** le dijo April- **todavía no puedo creer que me haya alcanzado en solo un mes-** dijo recordando que ella tardo varios meses en llegar a donde esta

\- **si pero algunas personas aprenden más rápido que otras-** le dijo Donnie- **además recuerda que ella ahora vive aquí así que tiene el dojo disponible para entrenar casi todo el día**

 **\- es cierto, April-** le dijo Lisa desde la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones, estaba en su forma humana y llevaba la bufanda que le regale- **no te sientas mal, yo he sido atlética desde que era un feto y por eso se me facilita tanto**

 **\- ¿A dónde van a ir?-** pregunte

\- **todavía no lo sabemos,-** me dijo Lisa- **vamos a dar una vuelta y vemos que se nos ocurre… chau-** dijo antes de irse llevando a rastras a April, era más que obvio que quería evitar mis preguntas. Por un lado me alegro de que lo haya hecho, no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero por el otro todavía pensaba que algo le podía pasar.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que fui a mí cuarto y encendí la computadora que Donnie me había regalado cuando estuve deprimido (chapter 9). Entre a la misma página de internet a la que había entrado todos los días de ese mes. Era una página creada por un productor para encontrar bandas musicales y hacerlas famosas. Yo entraba todos los días para ver si la banda de Lisa era aceptada.

Como una semana atrás, Lisa se enteró de que yo había mandado un video de ella cantando en el restaurante de Murakami-san y una solicitud. Y por eso me presentó a toda la banda, obviamente tanto ella como yo estábamos en nuestras formas humanas.

Al primero que conocí fue a Mark, el baterista, era un chico de 16 años, de mi altura y bastante delgado. Se veía a leguas que era un buen chico.

Después conocí a su novia May, quien también era la tecladista, tenía la misma altura que Mark a pesar de ser un año menor que él. Era rubia y tenía un mechón de cabello teñido de celeste y otro de rosa.

A pesar de que ellos dos se la pasaban diciendo cosas como, ¿ya lo han hecho? ¿Cuándo lo van a hacer?, ellos me cayeron bien. El que no me cayó bien fue Scott, el guitarrista, podríamos decir que era la viva reencarnación del cinismo mismo. Trato de besar a Lisa delante de mí y, después de empujarlo, hizo como si nada.

Pero no tengo que preocuparme por él. Confío en que Lisa no dejara tocarse por esa basura. Y en el caso de que lo intente a la fuerza, juro le deformo la cara.

Volviendo al tema de la página. Ese día entre para ver si habían aceptado mi solicitud. Sorprendentemente, la habían aceptado. Quise gritar de la emoción, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

* * *

Unas horas después

* * *

Era de noche y estaba buscando a Karai, cuando mi t-phone empezó a sonar. Era un número desconocido.

\- **¿hola?-** dije al contestar

 **\- hola, soy el productor musical que aceptó la solicitud a nombre de Lisa Kurtzman, tu eres Raphael-** me dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

\- **s-si soy yo, ¿emm, Qué necesita?**

 **\- por tu tono de voz noto que estas nervioso-** me dijo- **tranquilo, olvídate de quien soy y hablemos como personar normales**

 **\- si señor**

 **\- dije que como personas normales, no me hables de tu-** me dijo

\- **está bien, ¿qué necesitas?-** le dije con el tono menos nervioso que pude encontrar

\- **quería decirte que quiero conocer la banda así que viajare a New York a conocerla personalmente ¿Cuándo puedo ir?**

 **\- cuando quieras-** dije- **no hay problema con la fecha pero tienes que avisarnos antes**

 **\- entonces me despido, te diré cuando iré cuando consiga un vuelo-** me dijo antes de colgar.

Llame a Lisa mientras corría lo más rápido que podía a las alcantarillas. Ella ya estaba ahí esperándome cuando llegue porque estaba más cerca que yo.

\- ¡ **lo lograste, lo lograste, lo lograste!-** le dije

\- **¿Qué logre?-** me preguntó

\- **¿Qué logró?-** preguntaron Leo, Donnie y Mikey

\- **¡aceptaron la solicitud a tu nombre! ¡Viajará a NY para conocer la banda!**

 **\- ¿¡enserio!? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias!-** dijo muy emocionada Lisa- **¿Cuándo viene?**

 **\- no lo sé, pero dijo que me avisara cuando consiga un vuelo**

 **\- tengo que avísale a los demás-** dijo, luego tomó su teléfono y llamó a May- **te tengo una sorpresa… aceptó la solicitud de Raph… si, el productor… dile a los demás… bye**

 **\- ¡esto hay que festejarlo!-** dijo Mikey.

Y así fue. Mikey organizó una pequeña fiesta e invitó a April y Casey y bailamos, obviamente, las canciones de Lisa. En un momento de la fiesta, April y Lisa se fueron a la cocina a hablar.

Con April y Lisa en la cocina…

 **\- ¿Estas feliz por la noticia?-** le preguntó April a Lisa

\- **creo que es un poco obvio ¿no crees?-** le dijo Lisa sonriente- **ahora solo hay que esperar que todo salga bien**

 **\- saldrá bien-** le dijo April- **ya te dijeron que si**

 **\- si es cierto-** le respondió Lisa. Luego, mientras servía unos vasos, sonó su teléfono- **¿hola?**

 **\- hola, ¿tú eres Lisa Kurtzman?-** preguntó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

\- **sí, ¿Quién habla?**

 **\- soy el productor, veo que tu voz es más hermosa que en el video-** dijo el productor- **quiero decirte que conseguí un vuelo a NY para dentro de 2 días**

 **\- gracias por informarme, y por la oportunidad, le juro que no lo defraudaremos**

 **\- lo sé… solo una cosa más, cuando los conozca solo tiene que ir solo la banda, así que si Raphael no está en la banda no podrá ir**

 **\- oh, pues… está bien, nos vemos en dos días-** dijo Lisa y colgó

\- **¿Qué te dijo?-** preguntó April

\- **que viene en dos días-** dijo Lisa- **oh Dios, estoy muy nerviosa**

 **\- no tienes por qué estarlo, tienes un gran talento**

 **\- bueno cambiemos de tema-** dijo Lisa

\- **claro, emm… cuenta una anécdota de cuando eras niña**

 **\- realmente no me acuerdo de casi ninguna pero está bien,-** dijo Lisa- **cuando tenía como 4 años yo estaba en la cocina de mi casa, las paredes eran blancas y a mí me parecían muy aburridas, así que un día, mientras mi mamá dormía, yo me desperté y tome una caja de crayones y las raye de rojo y azul para que tengan color; está de más decir que me regañaron**

 **\- jeje, eras toda una diablilla-** dijo April

\- **hola hermosuras, ¿no se aburren sin mí?-** dijo Casey al entrar a la cocina por una de las bebidas que sirvió Lisa

\- **¿por qué deberíamos?-** dijo Lisa- **apenas te conozco**

 **\- además, Jones, ¿Quién te dijo que tú nos podías entretener?-** le dijo April

\- **no lo s, veo que están aquí solas sin nadie que les haga compañía y pensé "deben de estar muy aburridas para estar media hora en la cocina hablando en vez de estar festejando el éxito con los demás"**

 **\- ¿sabes qué?-** dijo Lisa- **creo que tienes razón, estamos un poco aburridas aquí, mejor nos vamos con nuestros novios**

 **\- está bien, pero April-** le dijo Casey a April- **cuando te canses de estar con Donnie yo te estaré esperando**

 **\- sigue soñando Casey, sigue soñando**


	21. Adios

SIGO VIVA! Lamento no haber actualizado pero una serie de problemas personales, tareas escolares, examenes, más tareas, más examenes, etc. es que el problema que tengo con mis profesores es que cuando no tengo tarea y se supone que no rediras nada... siempre hay uno que se le ocurre evaluar esa semana y darte 3 kilos de tarea

Sin más... ya saben:

* * *

Episodio 21: "Adiós"

Esos dos eternos días habían pasado. El productor se reuniría con la banda a las 14:00 para comer con ella y conocerla. Lisa estaba muy emocionada por eso, pero también estaba muy nerviosa. Ella estaba en su cuarto temporal con April y yo estaba sentado en la rueda de auto que teníamos de columpio leyendo un comic de acción.

April estaba ayudando a Lisa a calmarse por la tan esperada entrevista.

 **\- es que estoy muy nerviosa-** dijo Lisa después de hablar un rato

 **\- no veo porque, doña pared de crayón-** le dijo recordando la anécdota que le había contado días atrás

 **\- estos dos días has estado diciéndome así, la próxima vez que quieras que te cuente una anécdota no te diré nada** \- dijo Lisa en un tono enojado

 **\- no te enojes** \- le dijo April- **te prometo que solo te diré así cuando este enojada contigo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **\- de acuerdo-** dijo Lisa

 **\- Lisa, ya es hora-** le dije entrando al cuarto

 **\- ya voy-** me dijo. Luego salí del cuarto para esperarla en el pasillo. Salió unos segundos después, me puse mi reloj y subimos a la tortumoto para llevarla al restaurante en el que se reunirían, que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que el restaurante de Murakami-san.

Al llegar al restaurante el resto de la banda estaba en la puerta hablando con un hombre que rondaba los 30 años. Salude a todos con la mano, el único que no me devolvió el saludo fue Scott, quien volteo la cabeza a otro lado.

Después de dejarla volví a la guarida y me la pase dando vueltas durante una hora buscando algo que hacer. La escuche hablar con April (que venía con ella) al entrar así que fui a ver cómo le fue.

 **\- ¿y? ¿Será tu productor?-** le pregunté

Me respondió con una sonrisita fingida- **no, pero no importa, ya habrá otro que lo sea-** dijo Lisa. April se mostró sorprendida por lo que dijo, sin embargo no dijo nada

 **\- lamento que las cosas no salieran bien-** le dije

 **\- no importa-** me dijo

 **\- perdón por interrumpir pero necesito hablar con Lisa en su cuarto-** dijo para después tomar a Lisa de la muñeca y llevársela de ahí.

En el cuarto temporal de Lisa…

 **\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-** le dijo April a Lisa

 **\- entre en pánico ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera que el productor me propuso una gira mundial?-** le respondió Lisa

 **\- ¡SI! ¡Justamente esperaba eso!-** le gritó April

 **\- solo no le digas a nadie sobre eso, todavía no estoy lista para decírselo-** dijo Lisa- **es más, no sé si acepte**

 **\- estas completamente lo…-** se detuvo al sentir un dolor de cabeza. Un dolor que la hizo caerse de rodillas y agarrarse la cabeza con las manos.

 **\- ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!-** lo llamaba a gritos Lisa

 **\- ¿Qué paso?-** preguntó al llegar; Leo, Mikey y yo también íbamos. Llevó a April hasta el laboratorio, donde pudo explicar lo que le pasaba.

 **\- los kraangs planean invadirnos…-** dijo April

 **\- ¿¡Qué!?-** dijimos todos

 **\- destruirán todo NY y creo que… se desharán de todos sus habitantes…tienen una semana**

 **\- bien, tenemos que prepararnos-** dijo Leo, luego le dijo a Lisa **\- tienes que salir de NY con tus hermanos**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo hare?-** dijo, pues no le quedaba dinero para salir siquiera de la ciudad

 **\- pídele ayuda a ese productor-** sugirió Leo

 **\- no puede, no es su productor-** dije

 **\- eso es mentira-** dijo de repente April, Lisa se mostró nerviosa y yo sorprendido **\- el productor le ofreció un contrato que establece grabar un álbum y una gira mundial después de que se haga famosa-** dijo April **\- es la oportunidad perfecta, Lisa, te harás famosa y no pondrás en juego la vida de tus hermanos ni la tuya**

 **\- no quiero irme-** dijo ella **\- no me iré de aquí durante tanto tiempo**

 **\- lo mejor es que no estén aquí cuando ellos lleguen-** dijo Donnie

Lisa suspiró con pesadez. Realmente no quería irse. Pero sabía que lo mejor para sus hermanos era que se fueran lo antes posible. Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió a la superficie a pesar de que sabía que no debía. Yo intente detenerla pero April me dijo que la dejara sola, que era lo mejor.

Nunca supe con exactitud qué fue lo que paso mientras estaba arriba. Pero cuando regresó, un par de horas después, me dijo que habló con la banda y que se irían la semana siguiente. Justo durante la invasión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una semana después…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese día, todos estábamos tensos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ese día nos invadirían seres de otra dimensión y teníamos que sacar a tres personas de la ciudad mientras eso pasaba… lo típico.

Lo único que Lisa, Kevin y Peter empacaron fue una mochila cada uno para facilitar su escape.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, April, Casey y yo estábamos reunidos en el laboratorio de Donnie organizándonos para la misión.

 **\- el plan es simple-** comenzó a decir Leo- **Casey, Mikey y yo mantendremos ocupados a los kraangs después de abordar una nave, Donnie y April tendrán que usar la nave para destruir todas las demás**

 **\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?-** pregunto April

 **\- … chóquenlas-** respondió Leo

 **\- ¿Yo qué hare?-** dije

 **\- tú tienes que encargarte de que ni Lisa ni a Kevin ni a Peter les pase algo de camino al aeropuerto**

Iba a asentir pero la esfera de comunicación kraang empezó a emitir el mismo sonido de siempre avisándonos que la invasión estaba comenzando, lo que nos sorprendió porque todavía faltaban unas horas. Ellos corrieron hasta el TortuMovil y yo hasta los Go Cars, Lisa -que estaba en su forma humana-, Kevin y Peter llegaron al ver como los demás salían corriendo del laboratorio.

Sin preguntar nada se subieron a los Go Cars y salimos camino al aeropuerto.

Con Leo, Mikey, Donnie y April…

Después de varios problemas, lograron entrar a una de las naves.

 **\- ok, ¿Qué sigue?-** pregunto April

 **\- Donnie y tú vayan a los controles, conduzcan la nave y destruyan las demás-** dijo Leo **\- Mikey, Casey y yo los…-** cientos de kraangs entran y los apuntan con sus armas laser **\- … cubriremos**

Todos empezaron pelear, Donnie y April peleaban intentando abrirse paso entre sus enemigos pero era una tarea casi imposible, por lo que pelearon hasta encontrar el momento justo para llegar a los controles.

Durante la pelea cambiaron mucho de lugar, pero en cuanto Donnie tuvo a Leo detrás suyo le dijo **\- Leo, no puedo llegar a los controles, tenemos que esperar**

 **\- no podemos esperar-** dijo Leo- **NY depende de los que hagamos ahora, busca una manera de llegar, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto**

Con Lisa, Kevin, Peter y yo…

Debido a la cantidad de personas que estaban movilizándose tratando de escapar tuvimos que separar los Go Cars para poder pasar con mayor facilidad entre los autos y personas. Íbamos en dirección contraria a donde corrían todos, lo que nos advertía que estábamos a punto de toparnos con algo verdaderamente malo.

Giramos en una esquina y nos pudimos ver que las naves estaban capturando a todas las personas que veían. Al ser tantas no podíamos pasar por ahí, así que, aprovechando que estaban volando bajo, subimos por una rampa hasta la terraza de la pizzería Antonio's.

 **\- ¿Y ahora qué?-** dijo Peter

 **\- no lo sé, pero con los Go Cars no vamos a llegar muy lejos aquí arriba-** les dije **\- ¿creen poder saltar de un edificio a otro?**

 **\- Si-** dijeron los tres

 **\- entonces vamos a pie por las azoteas-** dije. Tardaríamos más pero en esos momentos era más seguro ir por las azoteas a pie que ir en transporte por la calle.

Saltamos varios edificios antes de encontrarnos con las naves delante de nosotros, sin contar que la otra azotea estaba muy lejos de nuestro alcance, incluso para mí.

 **\- no nos queda de otra-** dije. Tomé a Peter y Lisa de la mano y salte arriba de la nave rompiendo un vidrio y entrando en ella, Kevin saltó después de nosotros cayendo arriba de Peter

 **\- idiota, ten más cuidado-** le dijo Peter a Kevin

 **\- lo siento-** le dijo Kevin

 **\- cállense los dos, estamos dentro de una nave extraterrestre-** les dije

 **\- sí, pero… no se ve ni uno-** comento Kevin. Y era verdad, no había ni un solo kraang ahí dentro. Recorrí el cuarto en el que estábamos y logre escuchar una pelea del otro lado de una puerta. Sin dudarlo abrí la puerta y vi a mis hermanos y April peleando contra los kraangs.

 **\- ¡Raph! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-** me dijo Leo al verme pero sin dejar de pelear

 **\- las calles están llenas de kraangs así que nos desviamos un poco-** le dijo Lisa

 **\- ¡Lisa! ¿Crees poder conducir esta nave?-** le preguntó Donnie de igual manera que Leo

 **\- eso creo**

 **\- entonces ve hasta los controles y choca las demás-** Le dijo. Obviamente teníamos un largo camino por recorrer hasta los controles y no sería fácil pasar, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Lisa y yo nos incorporamos a la pelea para poder tener acceso a los controles. Finalmente lisa logró llegar a los controles de la nave.

Ella estaba conduciendo la nave cuando se percató de algo que cambiaría las cosas si no se resolvía pronto.

 **\- Leo, si choco a las demás esta nave colapsara-** le gritó

 **\- busca otra salida, estamos un poco ocupados aquí-** le dijo Leo

Ahora todo dependía de ella y de sus rápidos cálculos **\- ok, si rozo las naves perderán estabilidad por lo que empezaran a caer… espero-** se dijo a sí misma. Pronto comenzó a dirigirla hacia otra y la rozo haciendo que la otra comenzara a tambalearse y a caer, sin embargo, la que nosotros abordábamos también se tambaleo lo suficiente como para que nos cayéramos, pero Lisa recuperó el control rápidamente evitando nuestra caída **\- oook… creo que no fue un simple rozón pero fue efectivo-** se dijo. Tenía que olvidarse de que estábamos peleando y concentrarse en el manejo de esa cosa. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que un kraang estaba apuntándole a la cabeza desde unos cuanto metros.

 **\- ¡Lisa!-** gritaron sus hermanos al percatarse de eso, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta justo a tiempo de lo que sucedía. Levantó su mano al ver venir el disparo, provocando que su reloj se rompiera. Fue justo en ese momento cuando pude llegar hasta el kraang para destruirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rápidamente se transformó nuevamente en mutante y despertó su temor.

 **\- ¡ay, No! ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? No puedo irme así-** me dijo cuando llegué a su lado al finalizar la pelea.

 **\- no importa, toma este-** le dije y le di el mío **\- lo iba a usar para poder despedirme en el aeropuerto pero no importa**

 **\- siento interrumpir pero tenemos serios problemas todavía-** dijo Leo

 **\- la idea de Lisa no estuvo del todo equivocada-** dijo Donnie **\- solamente la rozaste de más pero fue brillante que te dieras cuenta del problema del plan-** le dijo recibiendo como respuesta un gracias de parte de ella **\- ahora yo me encargo**

 **\- lo mejor que ya se vallan-** dijo April **\- no queremos que esto vuelva a pasar**

 **\- ¿tú no vienes con nosotros?-** pregunto Kevin

 **\- no, todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí… con mi familia-** le dijo ella

 **\- qué pena… eres linda-** dijo Kevin recibiendo un zape de Lisa y una mala mirada de Donnie y Casey **\- no entiendo a los mayores…-** comenzó a decir **\- … te primero te dicen que digas la verdad ycuando lo haces, te retan**

En fin… resumiendo, Kevin recibió varios retos más de Donnie, April y Lisa; después los deje a una cuadra del aeropuerto, ya que las calles y el mismo aeropuerto estaban llenos de gente tratando de salir de la ciudad, afortunadamente el productor tenia tanto dinero que alquilo un avión solo para la banda, por lo que no tuvieron tantos problemas para salir.

Yo me quedé viendo como el avión se iba desde el balcón del cuarto de Lisa, que casualmente es donde la deje para que se fuera. El lugar estaba algo polvoriento por todo el tiempo que Lisa estuvo viviendo con nosotros. Casi todas las pertenencias de ellos seguían ahí, en un vistazo rápido vi una foto de ella y su familia que estaba pegada a un espejo, me acerque para tomarla y así tener un recuerdo más hasta su regreso. En la foto estaban Lisa, Kevin y Peter abrazados… más bien, Lisa cargaba a uno de ellos y al otro –que estaba sentado en la cama- lo abrazaba. Era una foto del primer cumpleaños de los niños.

 **\- desde niña ya eras una princesa-** susurré para ella, aunque la verdad creo que lo hice porque sentía como si ella estuviera ahí, conmigo.

Volví a reunirme con los demás que estaban llegando al departamento. Sin embargo, no traían buenas noticias. Los kraangs habían logrado apoderarse de NY y secuestraron a todos los humanos y los que no fueron secuestrados o escaparon o… lamentablemente murieron. Al llegar a la guarida nos dimos cuenta de que también la habían encontrado. Splinter estaba sentado en las vías del tren esperándonos para tomar una decisión.

 **\- es un hecho que no podemos quedarnos aquí, hijos míos-** dijo Splinter **\- tenemos que irnos**

 **\- ¿pero a donde sensei?-** preguntó Mikey

 **\- yo sé de un lugar-** les dije **\- antes de encontrarme con ustedes mientras llevaba a Lisa al aeropuerto encontré un lugar que nos podría servir como guarida temporal**

Ese lugar era Antonio's. Sería el lugar perfecto para refugiarnos durante un tiempo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea así que nos fuimos para allá llevándonos solo lo más importante para nosotros.

* * *

Increible ¿no? Tantas semanas esperando que actualice y cuando lo hago pasa todo esto jeje, ¡no me maten!.


	22. Jamás Volveré a Amar

¡Lo lamento! ¿¡Si!? Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo de escribir un chapter nuevo y no queria escribir a las apuradas porque iba a ser un chapter peor que los primeros 15 xD

Tengo que hacer una advertencia sobre esta historia antes de que sigan leyendo; la computadora que uso para escribir y publicar los chapters se bloquea durante las vacaciones de verano porque estan destinadas solo para estudiar, y como falta solo al rededor de un mes para que las vacaciones empiecen lo más probable es que no actualice por unos 3 meses pero el lado bueno es que faltan menos chapters de los que pensaba asi que posiblemente terminé antes de que todo eso pase pero por si acaso les advierto que no dejare la historia inconclusa, yo quiero que conoscan el final y aunque no actualice durante las vacaciones estare al pendiente de la pagina a través de mi teléfono. Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esto y espero de corazón que me esperen y entiendan que esto no lo decido yo.

* * *

Episodio 22: "Jamás Volveré a Amar"

Detuvimos a los kraangs unos meses después de que Lisa se fue pero todavía no podía comunicarme con ella. De todas formas yo sabía que estaba bien porque de vez en cuando salía una canción nueva suya. Así transcurrió un año, sin comunicación pero estando seguro de que estaba bien.

Ya teníamos 16 años, pero no habíamos cambiado mucho de forma física, solo estábamos un poco más altos -pero aun así no lográbamos pasar a Donnie- y más fuertes.

En cambio, en nuestras formas de ser, si habíamos cambiado notablemente; Leo se había vuelto un gran líder, rara vez había un error en sus planes y casi siempre ganábamos las batallas; Donnie, por la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía ya que últimamente peleaba mucho con April, se la pasaba en su laboratorio experimentando por lo que ya tenía cientos de inventos; Mikey, por un milagro de Dios, estaba madurando, ya no decía tantas tonterías pero nadie se salvaba de sus fastidiosos globos de agua. En cuanto a mí, ya lograba controlar mi temperamento… la mayoría de las veces, me llevaba mejor con Leo y toleraba un poco más las bromas de Mikey.

Ese día, por lo que supe por televisión, Lisa regresaría después de casi un año sin vernos.

 **\- ¡hoy es el gran día! –** Gritó Mikey mientras entraba a mi cuarto **\- ¿listo para irte?**

 **\- si… al fin la volveré a ver-** le dije.

Después fui a buscar a Lisa al aeropuerto, y solo para encontrarme con lo único que jamás creí posible. Lisa y Scott se estaban besando. Cuando mi mente reacciono a lo que veía, fui a gritarles a los dos, pero mucho antes de llegar a donde estaban Kevin y Peter se pusieron en mi camino.

 **\- hola Raph, estamos felices de verte-** dijo Peter con sarcasmo **\- veo que no has cambiado nada… aun eres un idiota**

 **\- quítate…-** le dije

 **\- de hecho eres más idiota que antes…-** comentó Kevin **\- porque aun crees que alguna vez le importaste-** dijo **\- pues déjame decirte viejo amigo mío, que todo el tiempo estuvimos actuando…**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?-** pregunté

 **\- ¿todavía no comprendes?-** dijo Peter **-… con el kraang sobre nosotros necesitábamos a alguien que nos cuidara las espaldas así que nos aliamos con el Clan del Pie para que "Los Dragones Purpura nos asaltara" y así Lisa te conociera…**

 **\- a cambio de eso solo teníamos que provocar que entraras en depresión para debilitarte al pelear, cosa que no fue muy difícil de resolver con la ayuda de Karai…-** dijo Kevin

 **\- ¿entonces…?-** dije

 **\- si Raphael…-** dijo Peter **\- la vez que Karai provoco una pelea entre ustedes todo estaba planeado; tu encuentro con Karai, lo que dijo, tu confrontación con Lisa… absolutamente todo Raph**

 **\- pero ahora que ya todo acabó ya no te necesitamos y al fin Lisa puede ser feliz con quien se merece-** finalizó Kevin

Eso cayó como una bomba. Y fue peor cuando Lisa se unió a la conversación.

 **\- me sorprende que siendo un ninja tan altamente entrenado no te hayas dado cuenta-** dijo **-… jamás te quise, solo fuiste mi herramienta para que el kraang no me tocara, pero descuida, ahora que el Clan del Pie me entrenó ya nada me pasará-** dijo con una sonrisa torcida que, por un segundo, me recordó a Karai

 **\- Tu…-** le dije conun tono muy enojado **\- ¡Tu maldita perra! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!**

Quise lanzarme sobre ella para golpearla pero llegaron los de seguridad –alertados por los gritos- y me sacaron del aeropuerto antes de que cometiera una locura; aunque en realidad quisieron llevarme detenido a una comisaría de policía pero me escape usando una bomba de humo que llevaba escondida en mi ropa.

Me fui a los callejones a desquitar mi ira contra lo que encontrara.

 **\- ¡MALDITA!-** Grite furioso al patear un bote de basura y de un golpe tirar un televisor roto que estaba sobre un contenedor de basura **\- ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA! ¡MIL VECES MALDITA!-** vi el nuevo reloj que Donnie había creado para mi después de que le di el mío a Lisa, pero como en realidad era una invención de ella y no de mi hermano me desquite con el maldito reloj, arrancándolo de mi muñeca y tirándolo al piso para pisotearlo y clavarle mi sai.

Estaba muy enfadado. ¿Era real lo que acababa de pasar? Eso era algo que no quería creer, quería que todo hubiera sido solo una espantosa pesadilla como las demás veces. Pero era completamente real. ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser precisamente yo?

Regresé a la guarida en donde todos me esperaban. En realidad nos esperaban, pero al ver que Lisa no estaba comenzaron a preguntarme.

 **\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?-** preguntó Leo

 **\- no quiero que vuelvan a hablar de ellos en mi presencia-** dije en un tono de voz bajo

 **\- ¿Qué?-** dijo Donnie

 **\- ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN A HABLAR DE ELLOS EN MI PRESENCIA!-** grité. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dije pero yo hice caso omiso a ello.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?-** insistió Leo

 **\- ¡esos desgraciados son parte del Clan del Pie!-** dije

 **\- ¿Qué…? Eso no puede ser verdad-** intervino April

 **\- ¡Pues lo es! ¡Salió de la propia boca de tu amiguita!-** le dije

 **\- iré a hablar con ella-** dijo. Salió rumbo al departamento de Lisa y yo fui al cuarto se quedó el año anterior con la intención de destruir todo, pero al llegar ahí algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera. En su lugar, me limite a poner un candado a la puerta y darle la llave a Casey, haciéndolo jurar que no me la daría por más que se lo pidiera de rodillas. Después me fui a mi cuarto a dormir una siesta. A decir verdad no tenía sueño, pero en esos momentos lo que no quería era estar despierto.

Fin del Punto de Vista Raph.

Punto de Vista April:

Realmente no podía creer lo que me había dicho Raph. Conocía muy bien a Lisa y sabía que era imposible que lo que le dijo a Raph haya sido verdad.

Llegué al departamento de Lisa unos minutos después. Toqué la puerta y me abrió Kevin.

 **\- Hola, ¿puedo hablar con Lisa?-** pregunté

 **\- si lo que quieres saber es si lo que le dijimos a Raph es cierto, te digo que es completamente real**

Simplemente ignoré lo que dijo y volví a preguntar **\- ¿puedo hablar con Lisa?**

Se encogió de hombros y dijo **\- si no me crees pregúntaselo a ella-** se corrió de la puerta y me dejó pasar. Me acompaño hasta la sala donde estaba Lisa y después de que pase se recargo en el marco de la puerta y le dijo **\- oye, April quiere hablar contigo-** Lisa me miro por arriba de sus hombros –porque estaba de espaldas- y sonrió un poco, luego dijo **\- entonces que hable**

 **\- ¿quiero saber si lo que le dijiste a Raph es verdad?-** pregunté

Kevin rodó los ojos y dijo **\- ya te lo dije, todo es completamente real, nunca estuvimos de su lado**

Lo mire un segundo y le dije **\- quiero escucharlo de su boca-** luego volví a mirar a Lisa, que ahora se encontraba de pie ante mí **\- ¿es verdad?**

 **\- claro que es verdad-** dijo **\- no pensaste que alguna vez me importo ¿o sí?-** dijo. Ya no me aguante y la empuje con todas mis fuerzas asiendo que caiga al piso y comencé a golpearla. Obviamente ella se defendió.

Kevin nos separó y cuando logramos ponernos de pie le dije a Lisa **\- eres una maldita traicionera, no puedo creer que nos hagas esto-** inconscientemente, por el enojo, use mis poderes para entrar a la mente de Lisa. No era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, ella solía ayudarme a controlarlos cuando todavía vivía con nosotros. Por eso me di cuenta de algo, no supe que era, pero se sentía diferente a la última vez que lo hice, algo en ella había cambiado pero realmente no sabía que. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta del porqué **\- tú no eres Lisa-** le dije, ella me dio una patada que hizo que me estrellara en la pared y me acorraló con su brazo.

 **\- eres una niña muy lista-** dijo ahora usaba otra voz, su verdadera voz **\- déjame presentarme, todo el mundo me llama "Ladrona de Rostros" por mi fama transformándome en otras personas a través de cirugías plásticas, el Clan del Pie me contrató y tengo ordenes muy claras de no dejarte salir de aquí, al menos no con vida-** miro a Kevin y le dijo **\- ayúdame a llevarla al auto-** volteó a verme y dijo **\- vamos a dar un paseo**

 **\- claro que sí, "Rostros"-** dijo también mostrando su verdadera voz. Me subieron a un auto rojo y me llevaron a la sede del Clan del Pie, donde me arrastraron hasta el sótano y me encadenaron al lado de los verdaderos Kevin, Peter y Lisa.

 **\- ¿Dónde está "Peter"?-** pregunto quién se hacía pasar por Kevin

 **\- salió a conseguir más balas -** sonrió de costado y dijo viéndome **\- dentro de poco tendremos una cacería de tortugas**

Después de decir eso salió del lugar dejándonos solos. No sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía mi T-Phone o mi tessen. Estábamos atrapados.

Fin del Punto de Vista April.

Punto de Vista Raph:

Me desperté de la siesta a las 18:00. Me levanté y fui al cuarto de Lisa para comprobar que no fue un sueño. Después regresé a mi cuarto y abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche para sacar una foto de Lisa y yo.

 **\- si la única forma de no ser engañado otra vez es no volverme a enamorar… que así sea-** me dije viendo la foto **\- juro que jamás volveré a amar**


	23. El Fin

¡SIGO VIVA! Antes que nada lamento muchísimo mi ausencia en estos últimos meses pero es que cuando tenía tiempo para escribir no tenía ideas y cuando tenía ideas no tenía tiempo, cosas que pasan. Este es el capítulo final y espero que les guste y muchas gracias por la espera.

* * *

Episodio 23: "El Fin"

Casey fue a verme a las 18:00, que casualmente era la hora a la que desperté, y comenzamos a charlar un poco en la sala hasta que una explosión proveniente del laboratorio de Donnie nos interrumpió.

 **\- ¿Don, Qué pasó?-** le pregunté

 **\- Nada, es que mi teléfono sonó, me desconcentré y agregué más químicos de los que debía-** dijo saliendo de su laboratorio con la cara negra, producto de la explosión.

 **\- si claro, Donnie-** dijo Casey **\- culpa a tu teléfono de tus fracasos como científico**

 **\- ¿De la misma manera en que tú culpas al espejo por tener cara de chimpancé?-** dijo Donnie mientras se limpiaba la cara con un trapo húmedo

 **\- Y lo dice la tortuga ninja parlante de los Dientes Chuecos-** dijo Casey

 **\- ¿Quieres pelear, Jones?-** dijo Donnie

 **\- ¡YA SE CALMAN!-** les dije **\- ¿Quién te llamó?-** le pregunté a Donnie

 **\- me llegó un mensaje de April, quiere que vaya a su casa-** dijo Donnie

 **\- Ok, que te vaya bien-** le dije antes de que se fuera

 **\- bueno, Raph, fue un gusto verte pero tengo cosas que hacer-** me dijo Casey

 **\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Espiar a April y Donnie?-** le dije

 **\- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Tengo que hacer… cosas-** me dijo. Obviamente no le creía, y su tono de voz no le ayudaba mucho. Le dije adiós e inmediatamente se fue, no sin antes devolverme el saludo.

Fin del Punto de Vista Raph.

Punto de Vista Lisa:

Ya habían pasado horas desde que nos secuestraron todavía no sabíamos cómo salir de ese lugar.

*Flash back: 3 horas antes*

Después de bajar del avión en NY, estábamos por ir a buscar nuestras maletas cuando Mark, May y Scott me pidieron que yo las buscara porque tenían que irse por asuntos personales. Acepté y ellos se fueron. Después de buscarlas, mis hermanos y yo tomamos un taxi hacia nuestro antiguo departamento.

Al entrar, dejamos nuestras maletas (y las de los demás) sobre el sofá, el cual expulsó una gran nube de polvo que se había acumulado durante ese año en él. En realidad todo el departamento estaba repleto de polvo.

Fuera de eso, unos minutos después de llegar, escuchamos el ruido de una ventana abriéndose. Les dije a mis hermanos que se quedaran en la sala, mientras que yo corrí a mi cuarto a ver qué había sucedido. Al llegar, no noté nada fuera de lo normal, solo las cortinas moviéndose por el ligero viento que entraba por la ventana. Me acerqué a ella, miré la ciudad que tanto extrañaba y con la que soñaba todas las noches con volver a ver, todo había cambiado, después de la invasión de los kraangs (y por ende, la destrucción de muchos edificios) se estaban reconstruyendo muchos de los antiguos edificios de la zona. Aquel parecía ser el único intacto, a excepción de algunas grietas que había en las paredes.

Salí de mis pensamientos y cerré la ventana.

Seguí observando el resto del lugar para comprobar que nadie haya entrado y, al no encontrar nada, regresé a donde estaban a la sala con mis hermanos. Mientras mirábamos una película, un extraño olor comenzó a inundar todo el departamento. Noté como Kevin y Peter comenzaban a dormirse de a poco, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, caí al piso. Levanté la mirada y vi a Mark con un barbijo descartable, que impedía que inhalara el gas, parado delante de mí.

*Fin del Flash Back*: Tiempo Actual

No recordé nada más después de eso.

Mientras le contaba April como fue que llegamos ahí, se escuchó como alguien baja por las escaleras hasta ese sótano.

Razhar entró con Donnie y Casey sobre sus hombros, los arrojó al piso y también les puso un grillete a cada uno. Luego salió de ahí diciendo **\- que se diviertan**

 **\- ¿Chicos, están bien?-** les pregunté

 **\- sí, ¿pero… alguien puede explicarnos qué pasa aquí? Se supone que eres una mentirosa-** me dijo

 **\- es una larga historia-** dijo April **\- lo que de verdad importa ahora es que Raph fue engañado y capturarán a todos si no nos damos prisa**

 **\- ¿Tienen algún plan para salir de aquí?-** preguntó Casey

 **\- Claro que sí, Casey, por eso estamos aquí aún-** le dije sarcásticamente

 **\- tarado-** le dijo Kevin **\- cerebro frito-** le dijo Peter

 **\- Yo solo decía-** dijo Casey

 **\- y… ¿no has intentado destruir la cadena con el láser de tu reloj?-** dijo Donnie. Se me había olvidado, los relojes tienen un rayo láser para casos como ese, pero por la situación se me había olvidado por completo **\- no me digas que lo olvidaste-** dijo él al ver la cara que había puesto

 **\- Ok, no te lo diré-** le dije. Activé el láser antes de que contestara y me liberé del grillete en un instante. Luego liberé a los demás y juntos preparamos un plan…

 **\- ¿todos entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?-** les pregunté

 **\- Sí-** dijeron todos

 **\- ¿Casey…?-** le dije, cuando me miró agregué **\- ¿listo?**

 **\- ¡Sí!-** se quejó **\- ¿por qué no confían en mí?-** preguntó

 **\- ¡Porque eres tú!-** dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Abrimos la puerta del sótano un poco y vimos que había dos robopies custodiándola. Donnie lanzó unos shurikens, destruyéndolos en el momento. Después de echar un vistazo rápido al largo pasillo y ver que no había nadie, salimos y trepamos a las vigas del techo y nos desplazamos por ahí.

Pasamos desapercibidos por sobre decenas de soldados, pero nuestra suerte tenía que acabar en algún momento. Pasamos sobre Razhar y Cara de Pez y de inmediato nos notaron y alertaron a toda la sede del Pie. Pronto llegaron cientos de Soldados del Pie, quienes nos rodearon.

 **\- buen intento-** dijo Razhar **\- pero no podrán escapar**

 **\- talvez no lo logremos, pero sino no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos-** le dijo Donnie

Una pelea comenzó. Donnie y Casey peleaban contra Razhar y April contra Cara de Pez, mientras que nosotros peleábamos contra los robopies.

La pelea era bastante difícil. Cuantos más soldados vencíamos, más llegaban.

No pudimos soportar mucho tiempo, por lo que quedamos de espaldas a una gran ventana que daba al exterior. Una idea (bastante loca) se me paso por la cabeza, pero si algo salía mal estábamos perdidos. Sin embargo, era la única salida que quedaba.

 **\- a la cuenta de tres, salten-** les dije en susurro a los demás

 **\- ¿Qué?-** preguntaron los demás

 **\- 1…-** dije tomando la mano de April y Kevin **\- 2…-** April trató de soltarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y Kevin se sostuvo más fuerte **\- ¡3!-** dije al saltar, rompiendo la ventana, hasta la azotea del edificio contiguo, que tan solo era unos metros más bajo.

Peter saltó al mismo tiempo que nosotros, y Donnie y Casey saltaron justo después tratando de llegar a April.

April, Peter, Kevin y Yo caímos en el otro edificio sin muchos problemas y no nos paso nada a excepción de unos raspones.

El siguiente en caer fue Donnie, quien cayó dando volteretas, y después Casey, que cayó rodando en sus patines.

El Clan del Pie no tardó en reaccionar y saltar también, así que no tuve otra opción más que decirle a Kevin que huyera y buscara a las tortugas para que nos ayudaran.

Él obedeció a mi petición y salió corriendo de ahí directo a las alcantarillas mientras que los demás lo cubrían. Pero volvieron a capturarnos.

Fin del Punto de Vista Lisa.

Punto de Vista Raph:

Había ido al dojo a entrenar para distraerme, Mikey estaba en la cocina experimentando con ingredientes para pizza, Leo había salido a buscar a Karai, y Splinter estaba meditando en su cuarto.

Mientras entrenaba escuché un ruido en las vías del tren. Al principio pensé que era Leo, pero reconocí la voz de quien se acercaba.

 **\- ¡Raph!... ¡Leo!... ¡Mikey!-** escuché que decía **\- ¡Chicos!-** salí para comprobar que esa voz pertenecía a Kevin, y así era.

 **\- ¿Qué demonio haces aquí?-** le pregunté con un notable tono de disgusto

 **\- ¡Necesito ayuda!-** dijo **\- Donnie, April, Casey y mis hermanos fueron secuestrados por el Clan del Pie**

 **\- ¡Eso es imposible!-** le dije **\- April, Donnie y Casey están en casa de April, no pueden llevárselos de ahí**

 **\- ¡Era una trampa!-** dijo **\- ¡Escúchame!, no sé qué fue lo que te dijeron, pero todo es mentira… ¡por favor, ayúdame!**

Mikey salió de la cocina después de haber escuchado todo.

 **\- yo te ayudaré-** le dijo a Kevin

 **\- ¿¡Qué dices, Mikey!? ¡Te están usando!, ¿no te das cuenta de que es mentira?-** le dije

 **\- ¡Raphael!-** dijo Splinter, quien había dejado de meditar **\- deberías dejar tus disgustos de lado y escuchar lo que tiene que decirte-** dijo

 **\- ¡¿Escuchar qué, Sensei?! ¡Ya escuche todo lo necesario!-** le dije

 **\- escuchaste solo lo que querías escuchar, si él vino hasta aquí no es para que lo ignores-** dijo

 **\- ¡Solo una oportunidad!, ¡Dame solo una oportunidad, Raph!-** dijo Kevin

 **\- ya les di una oportunidad-** le dije

 **\- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré-** le dijo Mikey a Kevin

Mikey se fue con Kevin sin dejarme decir nada más.

Me molestó un poco su actitud (y también la de Splinter), así que para olvidarme de lo que había hecho regresé al dojo a entrenar.

Fin del Punto de Vista Raph.

Punto de Vista Mikey:

Kevin me llevó hasta de Sede del Pie y me dijo que todos estaban en el sótano. Entrar ahí no era algo que pudiéramos hacer nosotros solos y, sin la ayuda de Raph, solo quedaba buscar a Leo. Pero antes de tener tiempo para siquiera salir a buscarlo, Garra de Tigre se bajaba de una camioneta (que acababa de estacionar en un callejón) y bajaba de ella a Leo y a Karai de la parte de atrás, quienes estaban atados y amordazados. Una idea llegó a mi mente. Le tomé fotografías a Garra de Tigre mientras entraba con Leo y Karai a la Sede y le mandé esas fotos a Raph junto con el mensaje: _"Ahora lo crees"_

No obtuve respuesta de él.

Fin del Punto de Vista Mikey.

Punto de Vista Lisa:

Después de ser recapturados nos llevaron a una gran sala llena de cuartos individuales en lo más alto del lugar. Las puertas eran completamente de metal, a excepción de una pequeña abertura. Desgraciadamente en esos momentos estaban cerradas y solo podían abrirse por fuera, así que no teníamos comunicación entre nosotros.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban. Kevin no sabía dónde estábamos, y no podía avisarle.

Fin del Punto de Vista Lisa.

Punto de Vista Raph:

Mientras entrenaba sonó mi celular, pero no le di importancia. Seguramente sería Mikey queriendo convencerme. Ya no me importaba lo que ocurriera con ella, si está realmente secuestrada o es solo otra mentira, ya no me importaba. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en la probabilidad de que mis hermanos si lo estén.

Me harté de entrenar, así que fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión pero, como era de esperarse, no había nada bueno; así que la apagué. Tomé mi celular para jugar un rato pero, como si el mundo entero estuviera en mi contra, accidentalmente abrí los mensajes de Mikey. La curiosidad me venció y terminé leyéndolos.

El primero era una foto de la sede del pie en la que se veía a Garra de Tigre cargando a Leo y Karai, también había un mensaje de Mikey que decía: _"¿Ahora lo crees?"._ Había muchos mensajes más, como: _"¿Dónde estás?", "Te estamos esperando", "Vamos a entrar", "¡Ayuda!"._

Salí corriendo de la guarida a buscarlos. Cuando llegué al lugar noté que uno de los grandes ventanales estaba roto, cosa que me alarmó bastante.

Ahora que tenía completa certeza de que mis amigos estaban allí no me quedaba más que entrar a buscarlos.

Fin del Punto de Vista Raph.

Punto de Vista Kevin:

Cuando entramos fuimos directamente al sótano del lugar sin encontrarnos con ningún soldado, pero para muestra mala suerte cuando llegamos ninguno de ellos estaba allí y para rematar Mikey activo "accidentalmente" una alarma que alertó a todo el Clan del Pie, quienes estaban más que preparados para atacarnos.

Nos llevaron a la misma sala que a los demás con la única diferencia de que, como no quedaban más cuartos libres, me pusieron en el mismo cuarto que a Lisa y en cuanto a Mikey, a él lo pusieron junto con Donnie.

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Kevin?-** dijo mi hermana al verme entrar al diminuto cuarto **\- pensé que habias escapado**

 **\- lo hice-** le dije **\- pero cuando Mikey y yo entramos fuimos al sótano y allí nos capturaron**

 **\- ¿Raph no vino contigo?-** me preguntó

 **\- no…-** le dije **\- al parecer los del Clan del Pie le dijeron algo y ahora cree que lo traicionamos**

 **\- ¿algo como qué?-** preguntó

 **\- no tengo idea… pero se niega a ayudarnos, por eso solo Mikey vino conmigo-** le dije **\- … por cierto, Leo y Karai también están aquí**

 **\- esto es muy malo-** dijo **\- nos usaran como cebo para atraer a Splinter y si él es capturado, consideranos muertos**

Le conté sobre las fotos que tomamos antes de entrar y que se las mandamos a Raph, cosa que posiblemente no sea muy importante pero que nos daba certeza de que al menos alguien sabia lo que pasaba o, en su defecto, lo sabría en cualquien momento.

La misma alarma que Mikey había activado resonó por todo el edificio otra vez. Lo que daba a entender que Raph leyó los mensajes y estaba dentro. Esto me provocó emoción al saber que venía a buscarnos, pero a la vez miedo ya que si era capturado posiblemente nunca saldríamos.

El ruido de la pelea entre los robo-pies y él se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo que nos hacía pensar que se acercaba cada vez más. En un momento dado, se escuchó como la puerta de la sala se abría y quien entró abria las demás.

Cuando la nuestra se abrió (que por cierto, fue la última) Lisa salió rápidamente a abrazar a Raph, lo cual hizo, pero se notaba que a Raph le incomodaba e intentó soltarse de una forma un poco brozca, a mi parecer. Raph hizo como si esa escena nunca hubiera pasado y junto con Leo empezó a formar un plan para salir sin problemas. Leo le recordó que también debían llevarse a Karai (quien no estaba con nosotros) sin embargo, Donnie dijo que ese no era el momento indicado y que, además, todavía no tenía ningún antídoto para hacerla humana otra vez. Leo aceptó un poco triste lo anterior dicho.

Fin del Punto de Vista Kevin.

Punto de vista Raph:

Donnie cortó los barrotes de una ventana que se encontraba no muy lejos de esa sala. Después, Leo, Mikey, Donnie y Casey bajaron hasta la azotea de una casa que estaba al lado de la Sede del Pie. Y como Leo había indicado, cada uno de los demás saltó para ser atrapado por uno de ellos, la primera en saltar fue April, quien fue atrapada por Donnie, después fueron Kevin y Peter siendo atrapados por Mikey y Casey respectivamente, y por último fue Lisa, quien fue atrapada por Leo. Yo bajé de la misma forma en que Leo y los demás habían bajado unos segundos después.

Ya estando en la azotea de la casa, Garra de Tigre, Bebop, Rocksteady, Cara de Pez y Scott, May y Mark llegaron a ella casi al mismo momento.

May corrió directamente hacia Lisa, mientras que Mark se dirigía hacia Kevin y Peter, y Scott hacia mí. Podía entender el porque me atacaban a mí, sin embargo no entendía el porque los atacaban a ellos, al fin y al cabo estaban en el mismo bando ¿o no?.

Garra de Tigre se aproximó a atacar a Leo, este logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo y desembainó sus katanas para pelear contra él. Mientras tanto, Bebop y Rocksteady atacaban a Casey, Donnie y April, Bebop comenzó a hacer ese bailesito tonto de siempre y a disparar contra April, por su parte Rocksteady se abalanzaba contra Casey y Donnie, los cuales lo esquivaban por poco. Mikey peleaba contra Cara de Pez, pero a pesar de que era alguien sumamente débil últimamente seguía representando un gran peligro gracias al veneno que poseen sus dientes, sin mencionar que sus piernas metálicas tampoco son muy amistosas que digamos, pero a la vez eran su punto débil.

La pelea entre Lisa y May estaba bastante pareja, ya que aunque May era más "flexible" en cuanto a movimientos, no era muy precisa a la hora de brindar un golpe; casó contrario a Lisa, que no se movía más que para esquivar los pesimos golpes de May, pero daba golpes presisos y sin vacilar.

Un caso muy parecido al anterior era el de Mark, Kevin y Peter, los niños tenían muchos trucos bajo la manga que usaban contra Mark, este era muy veloz y se notaba al verlo atacarlos que sabía mucho sobre el cuerpo humano y sus puntos débiles ya que rara vez golpeaba en un lugar que fuera difícil de fracturar. Los chicos esquivaban ágilmente y atacaban con muchas de las bromas que, sino los hubiera descubierto antes, me hubieran hecho a mí.

Garra de Tigre peleaba contra Leo, este último peleaba con sus espadas, aplicando unas nuevas técnicas que Splinter le enseño hace poco, estas técnicas le beneficiaban especialmente en el sentido de que Garra de Tigre no las conocía, ya que fueron creadas por Splinter cuando llegó an NY, antes de que mutáramos. Sin embargo, Garra de Tigre era un oponente fuerte y que tenía a su favor su gran tamaño en comparación con Leo, además de sus armas, pero estas eran fáciles de esquivar.

April esquivaba los ataques de Bebop con gran agilidad y contratacaba lanzando su Tessen hacia el cuando percibia con sus poderes que su contrincante estaba distraído. Mientras ella mantenía ocupada a Bebop de esta forma, Rocksteady se abalanzaba contra Donatello con su cuerno, mientras que Casey intentaba detenerlo con sus discos de hockey explicíbos, claro que cuando hacia esto Rockstesdy dejaba de atacar a Donnie para atacarlo a él, y cuando esto pasaba Donnie lo golpeaba con su bo haciendo que lo atacara a él, lo que transformaba a esa pelea en una pelea sin fin.

El único motivo por el que pelear contra Cara de Pez le era dificultoso a Mikey, era que Cara de Pez sabía que Mikey evitaría ser mordido durante la pelea, por lo que podría sacarle provecho a sus patas en el momento en que Mikey se distrajera evitando una mordida para atacarlo. En cierto momento, Cara de Pez intentó morderlo, cosa que Mikey evitó pero lo que no pudo evitar es que este lo pateara justo en la cara derribándolo. Pero Mikey sabía sobre los dos puntos débiles de Cara de Pez: sus piernas y sus tanques de agua para poder estar en la superficie terrestre. Cuando Cara de Pez se acercaba a Mikey para morderlo, este le dio una patada en la rodilla, lo que mandó a volar la mitad de la pierna de su oponente, el cual perdió estabilidad y calló al suelo. Mikey cortó uno de los tubos de los tanques de agua con la cuchilla de su Kusarigama y fue a ayudar a Kevin y Peter contra Mark.

Por otro lado, Scott peleaba bien y calmadamente, y yo mejor pero enfurecidamente; trataba de calmarme porque sabía que si seguía así muy pronto el me desequilibraría y ganaría, pero con todo lo que me había hecho simplemente no podía. Sin darme cuenta, Scott sacó una espada de quien sabe donde y me golpeó con el reverso. Eso me derribó pero rápidamente me levanté y lo ataque con mis sais para quitarle la espada. No pude quitársela, pero en cierto punto de la pelea, mis sais se entrelazaron con su espada y aplique tanta fuerza que la espada y uno de los sais se rompieron.

En ese momento una idea que decidiría el final de la batalla llegó a mi mente. Vi que Peter tenía una botella de alcohol etílico en la mano y estaba por usarla para una broma. Le grité que me la diera, y sin pensarlo me la lanzó. Le dí una patada a Scott en el estómago tan fuerte que lo mandé al centro de la azotea.

 **\- ¡April! ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-** le dije dándole a entender que leyera mi mente para saber el plan y que se lo dijera a los demás.

 **\- Sí-** dijeron todos

Ya que todos habían entendido, todos empezaron a intentar llevar a sus contrincantes al centro del techo. Una vez que lo hicieron, abrí la tapa del alcohol y formé un círculo alrededor de ellos (claro que bastante alejado, ya que no los queríamos lastimar). Después Casey lanzó uno de sus discos al líquido y cuando este explotó, el círculo se prendió fuego.

Salimos de allí rápidamente para dirigirnos a la guarida. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, April me explicó lo que en verdad había pasado con Lisa, Kevin y Peter. Me sentí un poco mal después de que me lo dijo.

Se quedaron a cenar esa noche, claro que ni Lisa ni yo hablábamos por dos motivos: 1) Mikey estaba contado toda la historia a Splinter y 2) Lisa ya sabía porque estaba enojado con ella ya que alguien le dijo.

Cuando la cena terminó todos se fueron a excepción de Lisa y Yo, aunque en realidad todos, incluyendo a Splinter, se quedaron del otro lado de la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decíamos. Aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Después de un rato, decidimos que por ahora lo mejor sería esperar a solucionar todos los problemas que teníamos con el Clan del Pie para retomar nuestra relación.

Ahora, años después de ese día, tenemos una relación normal como cualquier otra, aunque siendo mutantes nunca va a ser una relación con cualquier otra, pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido ¿Verdad?

* * *

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para decirles que trataré de subir una siguiente historia lo más pronto posible pero no les garantizo cuando porque por ahora tengo muchos exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir, les mandó un abrazo y hasta la próxima historia mis queridos lectores.


End file.
